Blacklight: The Mercenary at Magic High School (CANCELLED)
by Ornstein the Dragon Slayer
Summary: Shadow Company, an independent mercenary unit within Blacklight Global Security GmbH. An infamous unit known for their relentless fervor against terrorists and others that would do harm to the innocent. Their intentions are good, but their methods can be quite questionable as they had been known to turn their enemy's tactics against them. Leading them is a man named Disciple.HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**NA: This is a spinoff to Blacklight… named The Mercenary at Magic High School.**

**So the ideas I got for this story, The Irregular at Magic High School, Dirty Bomb, Brink, some other shooter games like, MAG, Blacklight Retribution, and some other stuff.**

**This is going to be an original story… well mostly events happening outside the school.**

**This fic is also a homage to an extremely fun game I used to play and that is MAG, Massive Action Game by Zipper Interactive, may the game Rest In Peace.**

**Prologue: Blacklight**

Natural…

Supernatural…

The barriers between that broke many decades ago when humanity discovered the wonders of magic. Its discoveries were barely mentioned but official sources claim that it was discovered in ancient ruins located in Europe where the concept of magic was most likely born. Researchers had then dabbled with the arts and ultimately succeeded after so many misfires. Since then it had become a daily part of everyday life, schools were built, institutions raised, humanity had begun to thrive like never before. Thanks to magic, resources could be renewed.

Slowly the world could be healed.

It was a time of miracles.

But the human heart is always riddled with conflict, even with this much prosperity, other more unfortunate third world countries in lower parts of Asia, Africa, and the Middle East are now under conflict, those who have held grudges for centuries decided to attack their neighbouring countries who had wrong them. Those who were still short on resources greedily set their eyes on others who were more prosperous.

While countries like the USNA, Japan, Russia, and many countries in Europe thrived with wealth thanks to magic, others plummeted for not being able to catch up.

Wars were fought.

Blood was shed.

Shortage on soldiers.

Thus came the Age of the Private Military sectors.

Private Military Contractors, soldiers who would sell their skills to the highest bidder. They were soldiers, some of them became mercenaries when they got the chance. Others were from military backgrounds. Many were once child soldiers.

But the term PMC stuck as it was a more subtle, less crude word. But they were still subjects of controversy as many of these soldiers of fortune were military-class mages. Powerful ones to boot. Japan of course frowned upon them as they were 'stains' that were ruining the reputation of magicians. Of course much to their anger and annoyance, PMCs didn't care what they said as their large amounts of funds could control the masses.

Even in a prospering world, money was still a large player in any industry.

To the ire of the most countries, Russia and Germany supplied the most weapons to magically equipped PMCs, and yet they could not do anything as a law concerning the supplying to legitimate military organizations could be passed. Weapons flowed to hundreds of Private Military Corporations, from conventional firearms to CADs, Casting Assistant Devices, the primary tool a magician uses for casting one's spells.

Mercenaries… they were the largest threat to any conventional magician, they had weapons that counter any magic while using magic at the same time. And thus the term PMMC was born… Private Magical Military Contractor/Corporation.

And because they had private funding, their soldiers fielded the best equipment for both magical and non-magical units.

PMMCs held no discrimination towards non-magical employees and had always provided the best care systems they could offer; this mitigated the emotions of many of those who opposed the political system that magic is superior. Healthcare benefits, housing, even insurance, all employees were equally covered with no favoritism.

And the most prominent of those was one that set the stage for the golden age of private military sectors.

Blacklight Global Security GmbH, an infamous Private Magical Military Corporation based in Europe that took the world by storm a few years ago. This new revolutionary company overpowered the private military sector in technology, weaponry, and magic that it had sparked so much controversy. Blacklight has now been known to be extremely ruthless towards terrorist groups and cells, executing any terrorist member with extreme prejudice, they quoted "We are setting an example.", they even did the executions live on television.

All Blacklight mercenaries wore standard high-tech gear, state-of-the-art body armor, and the HRV. Hyper Reality Visors that can detect any body heat signature through walls and thick surfaces, to be able to know where your enemy is from far away at a moment's notice, it was the ultimate tool in gaining the battlefield advantage, and to add fuel to the fire Blacklight refuses to disclose the technology to anyone, not even Japan who was the world's leader in technology and magical development.

All of their soldiers are from different ways of life, from rich to poor, magical to non-magical, they were taken in and bred to be the deadliest soldiers this world has ever seen. Blacklight had unofficially become its own country, they take care of their own.

The company itself had no problems with discrimination as relationships between magical and non-magical personnel were healthy; many of them had married and started families of their own. Their methods were so successful that it sparked even more controversy, causing both magical and anti-magical supremists to frown upon them.

Racism in this world was no longer about skin color or nationality; it was about who was adept in magic and who was not.

Despite the many good things Blacklight had done to many, they were not without their questionable methods in combat. They were ruthless… plain and simple. They did not question the methods of terrorism, they will go out and hunt them down like animals.

To Blacklight, fear was a legitimate tactic, they would use the very tactics terrorists use on people and turn it against them. Numerous terrorist cells surrendered to the mercenaries but were immediately gunned down the second they came out of their hiding holes with hands up.

The other nations had questioned as to why they would do this, the company simply answered that terrorist do not deserve such mercy, terrorists are nothing but garbage that need to be cleaned up. While many agreed with their opinion, many others were disturbed by how honest they were, their brutality had definitely left a mark on their reputation.

Good or bad didn't matter, it was results they wanted and it was results they got. And to add more worry to the rest of the world, Blacklight had started its own scholarship programs for magical and non-magical youths.

**Welcome to the battlefield of tomorrow, welcome to Blacklight. Precision in training creates perfection on the battlefield. Based in Munich, Blacklight leads the world in military and security solutions. A global strategic support structure, and state-of-the-art weaponry makes Blacklight the most mobile Private Magical Military Corporation in the world. Our forces are available to any rapid deployment in the world's hotspots within 24 hours. Innovative virtual training techniques and physical conditioning prepare you both mentally and physically for the challenges of today's modern battlefield. We are a defence industry giant that makes Blacklight THE elite Private Magical Military Corporation.**

**A force for order in a chaotic world.**

**Blacklight…**

**Creating the heroes of tomorrow.**

**~oOo~**

**Chapter 1: Nine Years**

**Year 2095**

**Somewhere in the Middle East**

Automatic fire riddled the ruined streets of a town in the middle east as armed men with ragged clothes carrying old weapons fired at a ruined building. Within that ruined building a lone soldier wearing a gray armor with a helmet that had a pair of glowing blue eyes and red camouflage patters on his legs. The entire armor seemed to be constructed by a combination of light alloys and specially designed polymers through nano-weaving, creating the best possible protection for soldiers and operators on the field.

Aside from the uniform, he had tactical packs on his back and lower abdomen as well as a sash that carried a myriad of hand carried explosives from simple frag grenades to flashbangs.

Beneath the helmet and mask was a German-Japanese young man of 19 years of age with golden hair and sky blue eyes

This was Naruto von Reiger, formerly Namikaze, a name that was famous as it was one of the Ten Master Clans, the most influential families of Japan. One would wonder why he isn't using his original name and was instead using a German name, that is because he is using his grandmother's surname.

**~oOo~**

**[History]**

The Reiger family was the most influential magic family in all of Germany as it was the sole family that brought Germany back to its former glory after the Third World War that lasted from 2045 to 2064, a war that decimated more than half of the Earth's population from nine billion to three billion.

Six billion lives were lost in the course of two decades.

Since the end of World War Three, Europe was split into two, the Western Bloc consisting of Great Britain, Spain, Belgium and France absorbing the smaller nations neighbouring it, with the Eastern Bloc, with Germany and Austria absorbing the Balkans while Russia took Ukraine and Belarus.

Germany and Austria became a united front, ruling the Eastern Bloc

The Reiger Consortium, led by Countess Marlene von Reiger, had led an industrial revolution that impacted all of Germany, turning it into a thriving nation in the span of ten years after the destructive war ended.

Marlene von Reiger, full name Marlene U. Reiger, daughter to both the Reiger family and the famed Uzumaki family, a family famous for its martial prowess in the art of kenjutsu, the art of the blade. They were a part of the hundred families of Japan, known for their own magic specialties and enjoy comfort provided by the government.

Marlene though had a German heart, and her love was to Germany, not to the Japanese who seemed to have been given power through a silver platter. She believed in hard work, she believed that anyone could achieve greatness if they worked hard for it, thus she founded the Reiger Consortium.

She secretly created Blacklight.

In all honesty she detested the segregation between magical and non-magical people, she detested how superiority was by how magically able you were. She herself was a magician, having inherited them from the Uzumaki family. But she wanted to use her power to help people, to improve the way of life.

Not abuse it like so many of the people had, using it to climb your way politically.

Magic was the norm of today's society, while she found no wrong in seeing magic in everyday life, the abuse and signs of corruption was far too obvious, yet people would turn a blind eye.

It was even worse when she saw the Magic High Schools in Japan, how Course 1 students had more luxury compared to the Course 2 students.

The Blooms and Weeds.

She hated those words.

The reason why the term Blooms and Weeds were created was because of a uniform error, where half of the Course 1 students got flowers on their patches while Course 2 students who scored on the lower half of their entrance tests didn't.

These issues occurred in First, Second, and Third High Schools.

The initial division was caused by a mistake in management when First High initially expanded to accommodate 200 students. There were not enough instructors to teach all the students, so it was decided that half would receive immediate instruction while the other half would wait another year. Compounded to that, there was a mistake in uniforms so half had the symbol of First High, a flower, while the other half did not. This gave rise to the misconception that the half without the flower were only replacements for the Course 1 students. However, the teachers that were expected in the second year never materialized and the mistake with the uniforms was covered up by being ignored, leading to the continued division between the students.

Ignorance… this caused a huge issue and she sympathized with the Course 2 students, it was clear that it had become blatant favoritism towards the Course 1 students and the issue had yet to rectified. The division between the students had only become worse as the years went by.

She did not want to avoid this so she had designed her own schools all over Germany, making sure that ALL students got what they needed to succeed. She did not ignore the non-magical people as she had built schools all over Germany as well. All of them provided courses and scholarships for all students, magical and non-magical alike. This alone boosted her recognition in the country, hailing her as the new mother of Germany.

While not the country's leader, she had a lot of influence in politics.

Unlike other countries, Blacklight was Germany's pride and joy. Not only did it serve as the country's secondary military, it boosted its economy, allowing the nation to enjoy the prosperity the company brought. Though the Eastern Bloc was on hot water from the other countries for allowing the creation of Blacklight, they wouldn't dare reveal their secret that the company's CEO was none other than Marlene herself.

Ironically she approved of the friendship of between her grandson and that of his childhood friend Saegusa Mayumi, the eldest daughter of the Saegusa Clan of the Ten Master Clans of Japan. Mayumi was an enigma, a student of the First High School and the current president of the school's Student Council. While a Course 1 student, she is someone who can readily admit her own mistakes and is one of the few 'Blooms' who have shown dissatisfaction about the obvious discrimination in her school, declaring her intent to change it before her term as the Student Council president ends.

The Reiger matriarch liked the girl, and thought that she would make an excellent wife for her beloved grandson. So to make her beloved grandson happy, she contacted the Saegusa Clan head and contracted a marriage agreement between Naruto and Mayumi.

**~oOo~**

**Flashback**

**European Eastern Bloc Union**

**Munich, Germany**

**A few months ago**

_When the news had already reached the two, they were already dating. Mayumi – who was visiting Germany at the time – being easily flustered went beat red with Naruto looking blank with a hint of pink on his cheeks. But he did the unthinkable and literally got on one knee and proposed to her with a ring on his palm._

_Instead of continuously getting redder, she let out the loudest squeal in the history of mankind, her voice was so loud it broke so many glasses in the vicinity, from windows to lightbulbs, nothing was immune to her 'Strategic-class Squeal'. She jumped in joy, squealing like a little girl before tackling him onto the ground and giving him the most passionate kiss she could ever give him._

_After the kiss, he pressed his forehead onto hers and whispered to her, "My wife-to-be."_

_She weakly nodded as she buried her face into his chest, "I love you…"_

"_I love you too, Mayumi."_

**End Flashback**

**~oOo~**

Mayumi though didn't know he worked for Blacklight, but she didn't press him any further as she trusted him. She knew he will tell her when the time is right, and she promised him that she will understand.

Unlike most children of the Ten Master Clans, Mayumi was an adventurous type and never really cared about clan duties much to the disapproval of her father.

Saegusa Koichi, head of the Saegusa Clan and father of Mayumi never really liked Naruto, even if he was the child of the Namikaze Clan.

Naruto was unlike most magicians, the way he did things were absolutely unorthodox. Naruto was deemed weak due to him barely displaying his powers, he was declared the black sheep of Namikaze Clan, causing the relationship between Naruto and his father to strain to near dangerous levels.

Kushina pleaded for Naruto to stay, but all her attempts were fruitless when he told him he wanted to 'find his own path'. So at the age of 10 he flew to Germany to live with his grandmother. Even the relationship between his older sister Ayane deteriorated as she was more magically capable than him, thus she was to be the heir to the clan.

Marlene already knew of Naruto's situation and welcomed him to her home with open arms. She had discovered something the Namikazes had missed greatly… Naruto was no ordinary magician, he was a a Strategic-class Magician with power that rivalled Ooguro Ryuuya. Her company tested his power and were awed by the power he displayed, able to dematerialize his targets in seconds.

But what was most frightening was his ability to create what looked a black hole, instead of an explosion, he crould create a vacuum that could decimate anything in it its path by pulling everything to its center and crushing them with immense force, leaving nothing but an empty space.

This ability was dubbed the 'Rift', as it literally looked like a rift through space was opened.

Germany couldn't allow the Namikazes to know that their own son was a Strategic-class Magician, so they kept it a secret, they could not allow that Japan had given away such immense power.

Despite having a dislike for the former Namikaze, Saegusa Koichi could not deny that her daughter marrying into the Reiger family would bring his family a lot of political standing since the family will soon be directly connected to Germany. He loved his daughter dearly and cared about her happiness, he just wished that the Reigers could have given his daughter a more suitable man for her to marry. But of course he kept his opinions to himself as Marlene von Reiger was someone not to be trifled with, and everyone knew that Naruto was her most favored grandson.

His training in Blacklight for the past five years was fruitful, he was a prodigy like no other, able to operate alone within enemy territory and come out unscathed. Training facilities utilized his skills to the fullest as they wanted to create a special unit that consisted of soldiers like him.

**Shadow Company.**

A breed of Tier 1 operators within Blacklight's army, a combination of both hammer and scalpel. An independent unit that operates separately from Blacklight's usual actions.

It was a subsidiary of Blacklight that was formed only a few months ago after they placed Naruto to passive-active duty. Meaning he gets to choose his missions, whenever and wherever he wants. Shadow Company was a unit that only answered to the higher echelons of Blacklight, the CEO included. They were the best brightest soldiers of the PMMC, consisting of both magical and non-magical soldiers. Even with those without magic, they were trained how to face magicians, and if need be, kill them.

Despite being a magician, Naruto was taught to be resourceful, pushing his body to the limit through one of his favorite physical sports, parkour. He loved the sport, using the environment as a playground, he could vault over walls, run on walls, and many other tricks that would push his body to the limit. Another unique trait he had was his love for guns, he had always appreciated the more conventional means of warfare.

Naruto's education had all been handled by his grandmother as he wanted to stay in the company as an operator to which his grandmother had no objections. The military was after all a family business.

He loved his job

**[End History]**

**~oOo~**

**[Disciple, this is Sky Hammer, we have the package. Get out of there.]**

"Copy that Sky Hammer." Naruto said as he nodded while holding his G75-VLB assault rifle close close.

The G75 was a revolutionary designed rifle, firing super-heated magnetically fired rounds at extreme speeds. With both automatic fire and semi-auto, the weapon could be used for all ranges from close quarters to using it as a sniper rifle. This personal weapon Naruto was using had a built in CAD for his use in order for him to adapt to any battlefield situation.

The G75 had become the standard weapon for their troops thanks to its versatility in any combat scenario. It was so well built that multiple variants were created, ranging for the standard assault rifle to machine guns and to long range sniper rifles.

Naruto returned fire, peeking out the window for a few seconds and taking out a few armed insurgents before ducking back into cover. He his left hand glowed, activating his CAD as he pressed it on the floor, causing him to fall through it but landing on his feet safely. He made his exit through the backdoor whilst the enemy were still firing on the building that was now empty.

"Moving to extraction."

**~oOo~**

A jet-powered VTOL aircraft with its gunner doors open fired upon the incoming insurgents determined to stop them from leaving. From behind they could spot a lone Shadow Company operative making his way towards the aircraft while firing on the insurgents from behind.

"There he is!" one of the gunners said, "Provide covering fire!"

Naruto ran through the crowds of insurgents, firing his weapon with precision. He took town dozens of enemy combatants while firing off a few bursts. He then activated his CAD once more and threw a small energy ball at a small group, exploding like a grenade. Using his strength, he vaulted over a wall and reached the helicopter's ramp in record time, "I'm in, go!"

Without even a second passing, the aircraft closed its ramp, safely sealing the occupants inside and lifted off into the distance, leaving angry jihadists to scream at the aircraft turning into a black dot before disappearing.

Within the aircraft, Naruto removed his helmet and mask to reveal his golden hair all wet with sweat. He exhaled before resting his head on the wall, "So where's the package?"

One of his comrades pointed his thumb to the small case in the centre with the label toxic within it, "Damn terrorists were doing something with this, we don't know what exactly."

"Just be thankful that we got it out of their hands." Another said, "So how much do you think we're getting for this?"

"Contract says half a million." Naruto told them as he drank some water, "It was a quick smash and grab mission, nothing special."

"So… Disciple." One of the Shadow Company mercenaries spoke up with a Slavic accent, "You really going to tell your fiancé?"

"She deserves to know." Naruto huskily said after letting out a sigh, "I'm not too excited about it though… I'm scared that she'll hate me for it."

"I don't think so." The Slavic mercenary shook his head and smiled at him, "She'll understand, I mean she's crazy about you. Take it from a married man, if she truly loves you, she'll accept you for who you are."

"Thanks Jun."

**~oOo~**

Saegusa Mayumi, eldest daughter to the Saegusa Clan of the Ten Master Clans, a young woman well known for her beauty. But most of all she was famous for her engagement to her childhood sweetheart Naruto von Reiger, formerly Namikaze. Despite being childhood friends with him, there were so many things she still didn't know about him. The Reiger family was known to be secretive and Naruto was no exception. She met him in Germany when they were ten years old and was at first skeptical about him but to her surprise he was a charming boy with a warm personality that just made her melt. Since then they became fast friends and at her mother's approval she was allowed to school here in Germany.

Her father Koichi never liked the boy, mostly due to his lacking in magical skills despite his tactical brilliance. But if he wanted to have close ties to the Reiger family he allowed Mayumi's staying at the care of the Reiger family and study here until the end of middle school where she will then return to Japan and attend Magic High School there.

She enjoyed her time in Germany and at age fifteen they had become a couple. Both families welcomed the relationship as it meant it was a step towards creating connections between the noble families. She adored Naruto for his tactical skills, much to the denial of the Namikaze clan, Naruto was actually proficient in magic as he could create these tiny volatile energy spheres and use them as explosives.

He showed the ability to completely disintegrate matter at a molecular level, and if it was applied in combat it would have been amazing.

Mayumi of course was an extremely smart girl, she considered as a "born-once-in-every-ten years-prodigy". To her shock and amazement, she made her own personal theory that her Naruto was a Strategic-Class Magician, the type of magician that can cause enormous amounts of change or damage in a large-scale area.

The term "strategic" presumably is a reference to strategic nuclear warheads, which are designed to be used on targets as part of a strategic plan, causing tremendous widescale damage to factories, army bases, cities, and must be/are delivered from a long distance away.

She wondered why he wasn't registered but then realized it right away. If he was registered, it would mean him being publicly declared, and that would mean the Namikaze Clan would want him back because of his newly found power.

And that would mean the marriage contract could be null and void due to the rivalry between the two clans.

There was also the issue of being publicly identified as one; they are heavily monitored by both their own country and other major powers in the world in order to keep them in check. As a result, these Strategic-Class Magicians lack privacy in their lives.

THAT… was something she would not allow.

She spoke to Marlene about this and the elder woman was pleased that Mayumi promised to keep it a secret. Marlene could only smile at the young woman's devotion, saying that Naruto had chosen wisely. She asked her lover's grandmother about his occupation but all the elderly woman told her was that she will know in due time, just be patient.

And patient she was.

**~oOo~**

'_I wonder how he's doing?'_ she mentally asked herself as she sat behind the desk in the student council room, letting out a long sigh as she did so.

"President?" a beautiful young woman with short black hair that fell to her neck looked at her with slight concern in the tone of her voice. "Is there something wrong?"

"I'm just wondering how he's doing…" she answered nonchalantly as she placed her arms on the table and rested her head atop them.

"Who…?" A petite young woman with short light brown hair asked. This was Azusa Nakajou, the Student Council's secretary tilted her head before gasping, "Is it a guy!?"

Mayumi blushed but nodded, causing the entire room to gasp, "EEEEEH!?"

Mari on the other hand just looked at her critically as she already knew who Mayumi was talking about, "I'm sure he's fine, Mayumi."

"Ne, ne…" Azusa got their attention as she went giddy, "Who's this guy that has smitten kaichou?"

"My fiancé." Mayumi put it bluntly as she started to hide her blush.

"EEEEH!?" Azusa's jaw dropped, "You're getting married!?"

"Only after I graduate." Mayumi said as her blush dissipated and started smiling, "We've known each other for nine years only started dating five years ago."

"Nine years!" the brunette exclaimed, "What's Hattori-kun going to think of this?"

"Why do you say that?" Mayumi asked the brunette, causing the latter to face fault.

"Nothing… nothing at all."

Just as they were about to finish their work since the day had just ended, they heard the rumblings of what sounded like a jet engine outside the window. They all went up to the window and could not comprehend what was occurring outside.

"A Shadow Company VTOL?" Ichihara Suzune gasped, "What are they doing here?"

The mercenary unit Shadow Company, a unit known and feared for their blitzkrieg tactics of catching their enemy off guard, they were subsidiary unit born from Blacklight Global Security, an already infamous magically equipped PMC, or PMMC in this case. Another problem would be that mercenaries these days were frowned upon in Japan. While not illegal, many of the families frown upon them as they 'taint' the ways of a magician by being greedy.

Mayumi looked on and began to remember the words Marlene had told her before widening her eyes… _'She doesn't mean…'_ she wasted no time in thinking and immediately ran out the door.

"Mayumi!" Mari was startled by her immediate action and ran out the door to follow her, "Don't do anything rash!"

Azusa and Suzune immediately followed suit, knowing Shadow Company's reputation and were worried that something might happen.

**~oOo~**

Outside the school, a multitude of students who were still in the campus were all looking on with both curiosity and worry as in front of them was an aircraft that belonged to a mercenary organization that was feared by terrorist cells around the world.

It felt like time slowed down when the ramp of the VTOL lowered itself, revealing an armored man with plates on his upper body and legs, laced with black fibre material and red camouflage patters, but what made him menacing was his black helmet with a pair of glowing blue eyes and ear like pieces atop his head akin to that of a fox.

"No way… that's Disciple." One of the students muttered in both and awe, "What's Shadow Company's Mage Killer doing here?"

"No way… the Mage Killer."

Mayumi heard these words and immediately began to sweat, she had heard of the brutality of the one called Disciple, how he mercilessly killed countless magicians from crime syndicates and terrorist cells. Due to the sudden terrorist attack by Blanche a few months ago, the need for security had arisen to new levels and various contractors were hired to provide security.

The headmaster of First High made the radical decision to hire Blacklight… but never expected to send in their best and most feared unit.

She watched as Disciple approached her as soon as the ramp lowered. She gulped and steeled herself as her suspicions about Naruto were beginning to enter her thoughts.

Disciple stopped just a few metres from the Saegusa daughter and bowed to her in a very western manner. "Security detail from Blacklight are here as ordered." He said with his voice synthesised thanks to the helmet.

"Yes…" Mayumi nodded, "Could you please follow us into the Student Council room to discuss the details?"

"Of course… Lady Saegusa."

**~oOo~**

Back in the Student Council Room, Azusa hid behind Mari as the one known as Disciple was now with them, and his foreboding figure brought a sense of dread towards the council members except for Mayumi who was giving him a critical look.

"You can remove that helmet… Naruto."

The other three gaped and paled, _'Are you out of your mind!?'_

"Geh…" Disciple chuckled, "You always have a way of figuring me out, right Mayumi?"

"Eh?" Azusa, Mari and Suzune looked at them back and forth before the latter turned to the Saegusa daughter, "Mayumi, do you know him?"

Disciple chuckled once before removing his helmet, revealing golden hair, blue eyes, and whisker-like birth marks on his cheeks, causing Mari to gape.

"Naruto von Reiger." The Watanabe heiress whispered, "No way…"

Mayumi sighed before smiling at him, "Honestly… this is the surprise you wanted to give me?"

Naruto gave his fiancé a sheepish look, "Is it working?"

"A bit."

"Wait!" Azusa got their attention as she frantically waved her hands, "What is going!? Is Naruto von Reiger really the Mage Killer?!"

"I hate that title." The blonde grumbled, causing Mayumi to giggle before walking up to him and pecking his cheek.

"WAH!" Azusa shrieked, "Mayumi kissed the Mage Killer!"

"Well I certainly can't believe it myself." Mayumi said as she hugged his arm, "You did earn that title by killing dozens of crime syndicate mages in Hong Kong."

"They were trafficking humans." Naruto replied, "I wasn't going to simply let them get away with it."

"And because of that you are now one of the most feared soldiers second only to the mysterious Ooguro Ryuuya." Mayumi retorted, "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking of rescuing over a hundred people about to be sold into slavery." He answered bluntly.

"Wait a minute!" Mari stopped their little conversation, "If you're working for Blacklight, then that means Marlene von Reiger is…"

"The CEO of Blacklight Global Security GmbH." Naruto finished with a small smile adorning his handsome face, "But I must ask you to keep that a secret."

Mayumi then looked at her lover and gave him a serious look, "Naruto, if the Namikazes find out that you-"

"Work for Blacklight…" he interrupted her, "I am aware of the risks, Mayumi; after all once they find out that I actually considerable magical power from being the 'Mage Killer', they'll want me back… thus nullifying our engagement."

The Saegusa daughter flinched at those words.

"Ah yes…" Suzune placed a hand on her chin, "The rivalry between the Namikazes and the Saegusas… it still surprises me though that Lady Kushina is the daughter Marlene von Reiger."

"Grandmother is an Uzumaki by blood." Naruto told them, "Though when mom met my 'loving' father, she didn't approve of their relationship and much to her dismay, they eloped and mom moved to Japan, nine months later… mom gave birth to twins."

"Ayane Namikaze and Naruto Namikaze…" Mari finished, "Only that you changed your name to Reiger at the age of ten due to family problems."

The blonde nodded "To the Namikazes, the ability to use magic proficiently will decided whether or not you are worthy to bear the family name."

"And yet here you are." The Watanabe heiress said, "An extremely powerful magician second only to Ooguro Ryuuya, thus the second identity recquired. But why let us know?"

He wrapped an arm around Mayumi's waist, causing her to 'eep' in surprise with Azusa blushing at the romantic action he did before replying, "Because you are Mayumi's closest friends, and that is reason enough to trust you. I know you won't betray her."

"You can be so easily trusting sometimes." Mayumi shook her head in amusement, "So why are you the one leading the hired security here?"

"Because you're here."

"Huh?"

"The second I heard about First High needing extra security and asking Blacklight for it, I wasted no time in signing up for the job." He told them, surprising everyone else in the room, "And of course Mayumi is attending school here, so a big bonus for me."

"How nice!" Azusa cooed at the two with stars in her eyes, "He came here for you."

"Naruto!" Mayumi whined with a blush adorning her beautiful face, but then blushed even further when he wrapped his arms around her from behind, "W-What are you doing?"

"I like warm hugs."

"Why are you quoting Olaf?"

"Because I like warm hugs."

"They're so cute!" Azusa gushed and started pulling Mari's sleeve.

"Can you not pull my sleeve?" Mari asked the brunette in slight annoyance.

"So I hear the Magic Thesis Competition is just around the corner." Naruto told them while still hugging his lover, "As per ordered, we will be assisting in security since that event is practically a large target by terrorists."

Mari nodded, "We appreciate the assistance."

"I have a few armored fighting vehicles at my disposal." The blonde told them, "I'll have them ready once we leave for Yokohama, that is the location of the event _ja?_"

"It is."

Mayumi by now was enjoying Naruto's loving embrace as she started to relax and rested her head on his chest. "You know, it has been a few months since we last saw each other."

Naruto smiled and rested his head on her shoulder, causing Mayumi to lean on it, "Work can be very demanding."

Azusa once again started squealing at the romantic, "Oh wow… you two are so perfect for each other!"

"Alright, alright." Mari got their attention, causing the couple to reluctantly break their hug.

"Mou Mari-chain." Mayumi pouted.

"You two can cuddle later, right now we need to get down to business."

"Of course." Naruto said as everyone took a seat with the couple sitting beside each other, "Shadow Company will be there to help with Security, whoever is in charge, we will follow their orders to the letter."

Mari nodded, although surprised that such an infamous mercenary group would declare such a thing, "Thank you, as for who is in charge, Juumonji Katsuto of the Juumonji clan will be in charge."

"Understood." The Reiger nodded, "I have a dozen men on hand already, a dozen more will be delivered directly to Yokohama on the day of the competition." He was about to say more but then found Nakajou Azusa staring at his sidearm, which happens to be a CAD in the shape of a pistol, "Is there something you find interesting, miss Nakajou?"

"Is that a Taurus Silver CAD?"

Naruto chuckled and pulled out the CAD, "Silver Series Trident, I ordered it a few months ago."

"It looks exactly like Tatsuya-san's!" Mayumi told him.

"Tatsuya is here?"

That made everyone look at him, "You know him?"

"I met him two years ago during a weapons conventions in Geneva." He told them much to their surprise, "You have no idea who he exactly is don't you?"

"Not really…" Mari said.

"There are two people who make up Taurus Silver."

Azusa slammed her palm onto the table, "I knew it!"

"A-chan." Mayumi was startled by her sudden outburst, "Are you saying that Tatsuya-san is Taurus Silver."

Naruto shook his head, "Tatsuya in FLT's Division 3 is known as Mr. Silver, Ushiyama is Mr. Taurus. Due to him being underage of course he can't get the patent but he is good friends with everyone in Division 3."

"So he did design the Loop Cast System." Azusa said as she sat back down, "No wonder we had such an edge in the Nine Schools Competition, and how he got flying magic."

"That is true." Suzune intertwined her fingers, "He is not just any Course 2 student, do you think he's purposely holding back?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if he did." Naruto said, "He's very secretive of his work and very protective of his sister Miyuki. All I know is that he WILL kill for her, and he has done so many times. I've seen the way he fights, I have no doubt he will give me a good run for my money."

Those words echoed through their heads, they knew Tatsuya was a skilled combatant, but to have actually killed before, that brought shivers down their spines. But to think that he was just as powerful as the infamous Disciple, that made them look at him in a new light.

"But he's a good person." Naruto said, getting them out of their dazes, "He may not act like it but he is a good person. But the only person he truly cares for is Miyuki. Even if they are siblings, I wouldn't be surprised if they were lovers as well."

'_That actually isn't surprising.'_ Mayumi thought as her friends seemed to share the same thought.

"Well no need to really worry, if he's on our side then that's all that matters." The blonde then rested his back onto the chair, "I've had a long day today, a couple of Jihadists in the Middle East were planning to build a chemical weapon, good thing we intercepted it."

Wanting to change the subject, Mayumi then remembered something, "Naruto, where are you currently staying?"

"I'll be sleeping in the mobile barracks with my men."

"Oh no you are not!" Mayumi declared, "A Barracks can be dirty!"

"It's not like I've never slept in one before."

"No." she told him, "You are staying with me, my family has an estate I am currently using."

"Oh how daring!" Azusa started blushing alongside the two other young women, "It's as if you've already slept… with… him…"

Mari and Suzune began blushing at the reddened face of Mayumi as they noticed that she wasn't denying it, "You're… not a virgin."

The eldest daughter of the Saegusa Clan tried to cover her extremely reddened her face while Naruto kept a straight face even though his cheeks were pink.

"When did this happen!?" Azusa stood up with cheeks flushed, "How, when, where!?"

"I-It was…" Mayumi stuttered, "O-On my eighteenth birthday."

"Y-You m-mean…" Mari stammered with her jaw dropped as she started connecting the dots, she didn't want to believe but.

Mayumi with all her might stood up with an embarrassed look and just blurted it out, "WE HAD SEX ON MY EIGHTEENTH BIRTHDAY!"

Naruto slammed his face onto the table, wanting to hide the blush and utterly embarrassed look, _'Mein Gott!'_

"Mayumi!" Mari chastised her friend, "Do you realize what you've done!? You're a Saegusa for God's sakes!"

"We're getting married anyway!" she retorted but was still flustered at her own daring decision.

"That's not the point!"

'_First day in meeting her friends and it's already like this… is it always like this.'_ Naruto mentally sighed as his face was still connected to the table. He turned his head to look at his lover who she gave him an apologetic look, _'Ah whatever, at least it won't be boring.'_

He continued to watch as his lover bickered among her friends as they were now peppering her with questions about the details of her eighteenth birthday last year. It was an amazing night for the both of them, something he will cherish for the rest of his life.

"Ah I've had enough already!" Mayumi exclaimed as her face got redder and redder, she then walked up to the blonde and dragged him out the door. "Let's just go."

"Ah… be sure to use prote-mmmph!"

"Honestly Azusa, you're going to be the president of the Student Council soon." Suzune said as she shut the brunette up, "Have some tact."

"Let's just make sure to keep his identity a secret." Mari said, "Right now I need to prepare Chiyoda Kanon in succeeding my role as head of the Public Morals Committee."

"He'll be wearing a helmet most of the time so that shouldn't be a problem."

"Mmmmmph mmph mmh!" was all was heard from the future President of the Student Council as her mouth was still covered by Suzune's hands.

**~oOo~**

"Honestly!" Mayumi huffed as she walked out the school campus with Naruto following her, now wearing casual clothing instead of his armor. "Are you sure you don't need help with your bags?"

"These?" he gestured to the two duffel bags in his hands and the other slung over his back, "They're not even that heavy. So… about this estate, it's just you there right?"

"Just me… and you, and you don't have to worry about my father being there." She told him as they walked through the streets as night fell before huffing once more, "A-chan sometimes…"

"They're an interesting bunch." He chuckled, "Things won't be dull now at least."

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"With you here by my side?" he asked her, making Mayumi smile at him lovingly, "Yes, I am enjoying this."

"What will happen when the Namikazes do find out that you're Disciple?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." He confidently replied, "Auntie Adelaide already has something up her sleeve when the time comes."

"Oh Auntie Adelaide!" the eldest Saegusa daughter beamed, "How is she, and how are the twins?"

"Auntie is doing good, as for the twins… the girls miss you."

"I'll be sure to visit during the summer." She said as they approached a moderately sized home, "Well… here we are."

"Let's see…" Naruto looked at the place he will be staying for a while, "Moderately sized home… massive garden, you're mom I'm guessing?"

"Yeah…" Mayumi gave him a sheepish look, "She said it's good for the soul. You know it still bothers me that father doesn't like you, hopefully that will soon change."

"It's probably because of who my father is." He begrudgingly said as they entered the house, "I mean they do hate each other's guts."

"It does not mean he should condemn you!" she huffed.

Naruto sighed and placed the bags down in the living room where there was a large screen that served as both an entertainment system and a video phone. "Maybe I should dye my hair… maybe that would work, it's probably because my hair reminds him of my 'loving' father."

Mayumi sat down on the couch and looked solemn, "Nine years… nine years and there is still no improvement between you and your father, I may be a Saugusa but it doesn't mean I hate him like the rest of my family. And your mother, you haven't spoken to her in six years!"

"What was I supposed to say?" he retorted, "You know how frantic she gets, one look at me and she will start begging me to come back! And my 'loving' father won't hear any of it, he will probably start spouting at how un-Namikaze I have become. I am not a Namikaze, I am a Reiger, a _Deutsch_!_" _He then started to choke as he sat down beside her, "I am-"

"Oh Naruto…" it pained her to see him like this, nine years and still he could not get the recognition he wanted from Minato Namikaze, his father, someone he had been working so hard to make him see how great he was. She cupped his face and wiped the tears away as she turned his head to face her, "Naruto… look at me, look at me. You ARE great… Marlene thinks so, Aunt Adel thinks so as well, you have always been great. If you weren't great I wouldn't be marrying you. You're a Strategic-Class Magician, remember? Don't ever compare yourself to anyone else, not even your sister, she is nothing compared to you."

He feels the touch of her forehead upon his as tears kept on streaming down his face, "What have I done? What have I done to deserve someone as amazing as you?"

"You came into my life, that's what you did." She declared as she wrapped her arms around him, pressing his head atop her chest in a loving manner. "I love you so much Naruto, don't ever forget that."

He lifted his head and captured her lips in a quick kiss before sighing.

"Are you good?"

"Yeah… thank you."

"Anytime."

***GROWL***

A hue of scarlet painted the blonde's cheeks as he looked down to see his stomach rumbling, causing his fiancé to giggle. "Let's go fix up some dinner, you must be famished."

Naruto deadpanned at her joke, "You think?"

**NA: Oh gosh, I think this is the beginning of writing long chapters! And to be honest… I am excited. MUWAHAHAHAHAHA! Let's do this!**

**So as for the arc, it's starting at the beginning of the Yokohama Disturbance Arc, my favorite arc.**

**Just to let people know I will be writing this story for the entire week, and then back Phoenix next week, and the week after that back to this. It's a system that I hope will work.**

**To those who don't know, Naruto is wearing Arkham Knight's armor... because it looks cool.**

**See you all next chapter… when I get to finishing that… this time it will take more time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**NA: I have gone insane for a while… but worry not! I am in perfectly good health! Somewhat…**

**LIGHTNING BOLT**

**ALL HAIL SHIBA TATSUYA!**

**Chapter 2: The Major Leagues**

Whispers and murmurs shrouded the school campus as all eyes were on a man clad in advanced armor coloured in black with red camouflage patters and a glowing blue eyed helmet with ear-like pieces atop its head akin to that of a fox. The entire sight was foreboding as everyone knew who was standing with other armed soldiers bearing the orange skull on their shoulders.

Shadow Company was here, and they were going to provide extra security for the school and the upcoming National High School Magic Theory Thesis Competition being held in Yokohama. Naruto currently under the alias of Disciple, scanned the area to spot a familiar sight. He grinned behind his helmet and approached the group of people, specifically two black haired people, one male and one female. The siblings Shiba Tatsuya and Shiba Miyuki.

"It's been a while… Tatsuya."

"And to you as well… Reiger-san." Tatsuya replied in a low voice that wouldn't alert the others.

Naruto chuckled and shook the hands of the older sibling, "Come on Tatsuya, I'm Disciple right now… can't have everyone knowing who I truly am. And you are looking well, Lady Miyuki, I trust your beloved brother has been caring for you properly."

"Of course, Mr. Disciple." Miyuki nodded and bowed as her pretty face reflected upon the sun's light, "It has been a while."

The Shadow Company mercenary returned the gesture by responding with a European style bow of lightly bending one's upper torso and placing a hand on his left chest. "Indeed it has, I am surprised that the two of you would be attending this institute. But it warms my heart that two of my friends are here, Tatsuya, seeing as the school is going to the Thesis Competition, I assume you will be attending it as well."

Tatsuya nodded, "I am part of team."

"Well that is no surprise to me, you are known for your genius after all."

"That is my Onii-sama for you." Miyuki boasted as she hugged her brother's arm.

"Indeed." Naruto chuckled, "Well I will not delay you two any longer, I will see you all after school during the meeting."

**~oOo~**

**Shadow Company Mobile Combat Information Center**

"The discrimination between the Blooms and Weeds is disgusting." One of the soldiers muttered as Naruto entered the truck, "Although from what I heard it has been toned down a few months ago, but it hasn't completely disappeared. Why don't we just offer the Course 2 students to attend our schools back in the Fatherland?"

"We cannot just simply offer them that, William." Another soldier said, "Japan would make a huge fuss over it, not to mention it would look like we are stealing their people."

"That's enough chatter you two." Naruto spoke up as he entered the vehicle, startling the two soldiers, "Get back to work."

"_Jawohl!"_ the two of them saluted them and immediately went out the door.

An armored figure chuckled as he looked at the tactical display, "So how long till we move out to Yokohama with our clients?"

"Ten days." Naruto gave the sniper a short reply as he sat down beside the tactical display, "So Jun, how are the wife and kids?"

The Slavic Shadow Company Mercenary smiled and sat down, pulling out a bottle of Gatorade and handing it to the young commander, "They are doing good, son is High School and attending one of our fine institutions in Geneva."

"That's good, hoping for a scholarship I guess?"

"_Da_…" the older man nodded, removing his helmet and revealing a bald Caucasian man with a tattoo of a hand grasping three arrows next to his left ear. "He wants to join Blacklight after he graduates, military runs in the family after all."

"No arguing that." The blonde said as he took the bottle.

"So how did your sweetheart take it?"

"She took it well actually." Naruto said as he reclined into his seat, "You were right, I had nothing to worry about."

"Told you so."

"You know you should be leading this unit, not me. You have far more experience than I do."

"We've already had this conversation before, Naruto." Jun said as his brows furrowed, "You are young and smart, not to mention a fast learner. We need young leaders, not old people like me."

"I would hardly call you old." The blonde lightly mocked him, "Experienced… but not old."

Jun could not help but laugh at that. He was a man in his forties but he looked to be at least in his late thirties, "You are far too kind for your own good, you know that?"

"I've been told that too many times for me to count." He muttered as took a sip from his bottle, "Any anomalies in the campus?"

"None." Jun shook his head as his demeanor went from casual to soldier-like, "I would place my money on an incident happening in the Thesis Competition, that event is far more valuable than a school filled with geniuses. The competition would gather every great mind from the nine schools not to mention international delegates. And I just got the message from home, Lady Marlene is coming to visit on the day of the competition."

"_Scheiße…"_ Naruto palmed his face, "Are they bringing in extra units?"

"They are." Jun pressed a button on the tactical display and showed a single helicarrier, "She is coming prepared for anything."

The Reiger shook his head in amusement, "Grandmother always liked showing off."

"On the bright side, we'll probably be making a few world leaders piss their pants."

"No shit."

**~oOo~**

**3:05 PM**

**Student Council Room**

School had ended for the day and the members of the Student Council, its new members as well as Naruto were currently in the room enjoying their lunch. "It certainly surprised me when I heard that Naruto-san was to be engaged to yiu, Mayumi-senpai."

"I was caught off guard when he told me you two were old friends of his." The Student Council president replied with equal enthusiasm as she enjoyed her lunch alongside her fiancé. "But what was more shocking that Tatsuya-san was actually the latter half of Taurus Silver, though your expertise was so obvious and yet it was under such a paper thin disguise."

Tatsuya gave them a small smile and closed his eyes for a brief moment, "I was hoping to have kept that a secret."

"Don't worry Tatsuya-san!" Azusa declared with stars in her eyes, "Only we know it, so your secret is safe with us, after all you are our secret weapon!"

Miyuki went stiff as a board at the mention of the word 'weapon' but remained composed and put up a façade as to not worry them, after all Azusa was just praising her precious and beloved older brother. "So I hear you will be taking on the 'technical feasibility of a Gravity Control-Type Magic thermonuclear reactor.' That is certainly something I look forward to, as will my grandmother."

"Naruto…" Mayumi raised her eyebrows while the others narrowed their eyes, "What are you talking about?"

The blonde cleared his throat before speaking, "Grandmother has decided to pay a visit during the Thesis Competition."

Everyone's eyes widened while Tatsuya narrowed his eyes. Marlene von Reiger, founder of the Reiger Consortiom and secretly the CEO of Blacklight Global Security is coming to Japan. That was not something to take lightly as in terms of both political power and magical capability, she was very powerful in her own right. She was after all a veteran during the late stages of World War Three. And despite her age of being her late sixties, she looked at least to be twenty to thirty years younger.

She was a very powerful woman, if not THE most powerful woman in the world, and the knowledge of her being Blacklight's CEO was only know to the German government, the higher echelons of the company, and the people in this room.

But now that won't matter anytime soon as she was going to make her debut in the coming weeks.

"I would like you all to keep this a secret… but the manner in which she is arriving is through this." Naruto then pressed a button on the computer that activated a large video screen in the room, causing Suzune's eyes to widen in shock and awe.

"Impossible… that's a-!"

"A fully functional airborne aircraft carrier." Naruto finished as he looked at his lover's shocked look, not even she knew about that. "The Kaiser-Class Helicarrier, powered by a cold fusion reactor. She was only launched a few months ago. I give you the _Bucephalus, _length is over five hundred and weighs over 150,000 metric tons."

"How did you get something so massive to fly?" Mari asked him as she was completely stupefied at the information she was receiving.

"A combination of jet engines, the four rotors, and flying magic." Tatsuya answered, "That is the only possibly solution to get something of that scale to fly."

"Anti-gravity magic actually." He corrected them, getting even more stupefied looks from the women in the room. "Though how we got anti-gravity magic to work is of course classified."

"Awwww…." Azusa pouted that she couldn't get any more information on it specs.

"But I will tell you this." Naruto informed them as he sat back down, "It will be making its debut… the reason for this is that my grandmother does not want to take any chances, this is the prestigious National High School Magic Theory Thesis Competition we are talking about."

"No arguments there." Mari said as she intertwined her fingers while still looking at the image of the massive flying ship. "Though once that ship is in eyesight… the government and most likely the world will go crazy. And to add insult to injury, Germany refuses to disclose their technology, and will continue to remain that way."

"Because it gives us an edge over others." The blonde Reiger said as he took a sip from his drink, "As for added security, expect to see our best units being fielded that day."

"I will…" the Watanabe Heiress nodded, "It's not every day I get to see Marlene von Reiger up close."

Naruto nodded before turning his head to look at the older sibling of the Shiba duo, "Tatsuya… I've been hearing reports of hacker attempts, were you also affected?"

"Not entirely." Tatsuya shook his head, "But I was attacked yes, it seems they were after my research for the competition."

"What?" Suzune nearly gasped at this, "Were there anything lost?"

"None." The raven haired young man shook his head again, "I was able to isolate my work, nothing was revealed."

"Thank goodness…" Suzune sighed in relief.

"Well then." Mayumi then lifted her now empty tray, "What's next on the agenda?"

"We will need to issue bodyguards for the competition." Mari replied.

"Tatsuya can very well handle himself." Naruto said to which Tatsuya silently gave him a nod of gratitude, "But I can of course provide that extra muscle, I am sure you already have some people in mind?"

She nodded, "Due to the problem of teams in the competition being targeted by industrial spies, I will be assigning Kirihara Takaeki and Hattori Hanzou as Ichihara Suzune's guards."

"I will of course be guarding Kei!" Kanon, the upcoming leader of the Public Morals committee declared while cuddling Isori Kei, her fiancé, causing said young man to chuckle. "I'm still shocked that Saegusa-san is also engaged like us."

"Yeah…" Isori Kei nodded, "I never expected her fiancé to be Disciple himself."

"Once again, Naruto." Mayumi looked at her fiancé in amusement, "You're too trusting."

"I just know how to judge people, it's a-"

"Reiger trait, I know." The eldest daughter of the Saegusa Clan rolled her eyes, causing everyone in the room – minus Tatsuya – to laugh at the romantic scene.

"You two already act like you're married." Kanon said.

"Is that the M-96 Mattock!?" Azusa began to drool at the sight of the rifle in the bag next to Naruto, "I've only seen pictures of them!"

Everyone had their eyes on the blonde as he suppressed a chuckle and pulled out the rifle and placed it on the table, "_Ja,_ this is the M-96 Mattock, super-heated thermal rounds through a magnetic accelerator, it also has an integrated CAD for me to use, most of the spells I use are for combat purposes, although I also use healing magic."

"Amazing…" Azusa whispered as she took a closer look at the advanced weapon, "I've always wanted to see one up close."

"No touching…"

"Stingy!" the brunette pouted, making the rest of the people in the room laugh at her.

"Sorry Azusa…" Mayumi giggled at the pouting face Azusa was making, "but you would need to be a part of Blacklight to know this."

"And you are?"

"Since I am marrying Naruto, I am already part of it, he told me last night over dinner." She said dreamily, "After I step down as Student Council President and pass the torch to A-chan, I will be going to Germany for the wedding."

"Only THE biggest wedding in the entire world." Miyuki said, "This will be the largest event as the Saegusa Clan and the Reiger family will be joining. In Germany the Reiger family is practically royalty due to their immense influence in the country. Mayumi-senpai, you will be literally turning into a princess."

"Eh?" Mayumi's eyes widened and turned to her lover who was currently giving her a sheepish look.

"A princess…" Kanon's jaw dropped, "…Senpai will be turning into a real life princess."

"P-P-Princess…" the eldest daughter of the Saegusa Clan was silent before squealing in delight, causing everyone to cover her ears at the high pitched noise, jumping all around the room with a bright smile in her face, "I'm going to be a princess, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!"

"Mayumi!" Mari tried scolding the president but failed to do so as she was still cringing from her infamous 'Strategic-Class Squeal'. It was something every student wanted to avoid as it was extremely loud enough to most likely be declared a weapon.

The Student Council President then ran up to Naruto and tackled him onto the floor, giving him a passionate kiss that caused many of the girls to blush when they heard her moan into the kiss.

"Indecent!" Mari pointed at the couple accusingly, "Kaichou, you're being indecent!"

"Eh?" Mayumi then looked at what she was doing and immediately shrieked, distancing herself away from Naruto as a huge of scarlet adorned her beautiful face, "S-S-Sorry!"

Naruto on the other hand stood back up and scratched the back of his head with a shade of red on his cheeks as well. "Sorry about that guys…"

"Honestly…" the Watanabe heiress sighed as she looked at the other girls and Kei still blushing, "Mayumi, you really need to learn how to show some restraint."

"Hai…"

Needing to change the subject, Naruto decided to switch back to the main topic which they have currently deviated from, "I hear you will be conducting tests on the reactor tomorrow?"

Suzune nodded, "Phase 1 will be on tomorrow, once that is done we will be going up a phase."

"I look forward to it."

**~oOo~**

**Mayumi's private estate**

**Office Room**

Now back in their current residence, Naruto was currently working on the computer in the home's office that had been set up for Naruto to work in during his stay. Currently he was reviewing some of the security measures that will be in place in Yokohama's convention centre.

"I can't believe I did that." Mayumi said as she brought in a tray of food into the office room, "Talk about PDA to the max."

"Well I don't blame you." Naruto said as he turned towards the steak dinner, "I mean it was your childhood dream to become a princess."

"I thought I outgrew that." She then looked at the futuristic looking pistol on the table and tried picking it up, "What is this, it's so heavy!"

"That my love, is the new N7 Eagle that I just got today." He answered as he picked up the pistol with ease, "It's the new contender to the Taurus Silver's Silver models, it's currently in testing phase but the company thought I should have one and see how it goes in the field. So far it did pretty well in the firing range earlier. And just like my rifle, it has an integrated CAD."

Mayumi looked at it in awe, this was certainly an advanced weapon produced by Blacklight's weapons manufacturing plants. Even in prototype stages they were already impressive. "That's amazing…"

"Indeed it is."

The couple were nearly startled by the masculine voice and saw a man at the door.

"Otou-sama!" Mayumi gasped and immediately bowed with Naruto doing the same, "I didn't expect you to be coming here."

"Lady Marlene… told me about some interesting things." Saegusa Koichi, clan head of the Saegusa clan and a man well in his sixties said, "I wish to speak to you and your husband-to-be."

Mayumi gulped and looked at her lover who only nodded, "I'll go fetch some tea."

**~oOo~**

"I never thought that you would be infamous Mage Killer." Koichi said as he raised the cup of tea, "I had to see it to believe, but the armor your wearing is definitely that of the man called Disciple, commander of Blacklight's independent mercenary unit Shadow Company. Not only are you a magician of unknown power, but you are also someone with charisma, impressive."

"I thank you for the compliments, Lord Saegusa."

The man smirked and set the cup down as he looked at his eldest daughter who was giving him a look of worry and uncertainty, "I was wrong about you, Naruto von Reiger. You are nothing like your father or those wretched Namikazes, besides the blonde hair."

"Perhaps I should permanently dye my hair."

The Saegusa Patriarch laughed at that, "You certainly know your way with words, Naruto. My daughter chose well."

Mayumi beamed at his father who returned it with a warm smile.

"I wish to apologize to you for my… trespasses and unwarranted disliking."

"You have nothing to apologize for, Lord Saegusa." The blonde said whilst shaking his head, "Your disliking towards me was not unwarranted, it was certainly understandable due to the history between the Saegusas and the Namikazes. On the day of our wedding my aunt, Countess Adelaide von Reiger plans to officially adopt me, further cementing the fact that I am a Reiger. Once that happens the Namikazes cannot do anything, even once they find out that I am an unregistered Strategic-Class Magician."

Koichi narrowed his eyes, "I was certainly shocked when your grandmother showed me your files… most of them though are still in thick black ink. I never thought you would be that classified, not even your magic powers have been revealed."

"I don't plan on revealing them anytime soon." Naruto told him as he held Mayumi's hand, "If I did that would attract unnecessary attention not only to me but to Mayumi. And knowing the Namikazes, I cannot afford to at this time, they WILL do anything to take me back. Thus the reason I created my second identity."

"Disciple…" Koichi whispered in response, "The man infamous for butchering over hundreds of terrorist magicians. I still can't believe my daughter is marrying such a powerful man. I can honestly say that I am glad that you are the one marrying her."

"…Otou-sama…"

"You are my jewel, Mayumi… your happiness is very important to me." The declared, bringing tears into the eyes of his daughter, "Naruto von Reiger, please, take care of my daughter."

"I will protect her with my life."

Koichi then stood up with a smile on his face, "And allow me to say this once more…" he said as he bowed to the blonde, "…forgive me of my trespasses towards you. Now then, I will be taking my leave."

The daughter wiped he tears away and approached her father, "I'll see you out."

After seeing her father out, Mayumi found Naruto in the living room with his tray of food along with hers as she saw him pressing a few buttons on the remote, scanning a few movies in pay per view. The blonde looked at her lovingly before gesturing her to sit with him, "Movie night?"

The black haired beauty could only smile at him, "I'd love to."

**~oOo~**

"Ahh… Naruto…" was the voice of a sleeping Saegusa Mayumi as Naruto was currently carrying her to their bedroom. The time was currently 11:00 PM and they had gone through a marathon of watching three movies, all of them being Mayumi's favorite movie series, How to Train Your Dragon.

The second he set her down he saw his phone flickering and saw a message that could have made his eyes turn into a blazing inferno.

Mayumi fluttered her eyes open and saw her golden lover look at his phone with anger, "Naruto…"

"I'll be right with you love, just need to do something, it'll only take a while."

"Okay…"

Once she went back to sleep he immediately went down stairs and into the garage where an advanced looking motorcycle was waiting for its rider. It was a motorcycle of Naruto's own design with a sleek black finish and exhaust-looking ports on its back that. It was Naruto's pride and joy… the Fenrir. He got on the seat and inserted the key, turning on the machine.

The sound of a turbine engine followed by electric motors echoed through the garage as the door opened. He jerked his hand, causing the vehicle to speed out of the garage as it closed its door. As he sped through the streets, he remembered about the history between the Saegusas and Namikazes… why there was so much bad blood between the two clans.

It was all during the last days of World War Three, where the issue of prisoners of war and their treatment were being discussed, and most of all the execution of a Namikaze heir for the committing of a war crime. An army unit committed several illegal executions of prisoners. The commander of that unit was then the current Heir of the Namikaze Clan. However the current Saegusa Heir of the time stopped the illegal act, and blew open the issue, but not before he was almost killed by the Namikaze Heir of then.

The scandal ended with the Namikaze being forced to disown the Heir, and then allow his execution for War Crimes. As result, the Saegusas saw the Namikaze clan as fanatical narrow-minded traditionalists and bigots, while the Namikaze see the Saegusas as "impure"... willing to stand for outsiders and people of lesser class.

The Namikazes were known to be an arrogant bunch, his father included, and honestly he was ashamed to have been sired by him.

Things only worsened as with the Advent of Modern Magic, both clans became part of the Ten, but with the Saegusas being in higher standing that the Namikaze, and you can imagine the prideful and traditionalist clan not taking it well this, thus the pressure upon their clan members to be the best in magic, and thus disowning members for being 'too weak' was a norm even though it was heavily frowned upon among the Ten Master Clans.

And given how his own grandmother was, she was furious how Kushina von Reiger, now Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze married a member of that clan, a clan known to be very discriminative towards not only non-magic people, but to those of different nations. A belief that is against everything the Reiger family stands for.

A belief that Naruto passionately takes to heart.

As he drove, he thinks about the many things that could go to hell, how the Namikaze Clan would use lawyers to write up a deal with his grandmother to give him back to the Clan. But then he mentally laughs at how all of their effort would be for nothing since he would be officially adopted by Adelaide von Reiger, his aunt, the woman who was more like a mother to him these past nine years than everything his own mother Kushina had done for him.

The first five years of his life since he was born was like any other child would, but after that… it was hell for him. He experienced the resentment and scorn a child should never had to have experienced. Because he didn't know how to grasp his magic well, he was considered the black sheep, the unwanted child.

And for the next five years until he was ten, he stayed in the shadow of his older sister. He didn't hate her at first but he did resent her, while he didn't hate her, he didn't love her. The day he left for Germany, he could not help but feel contempt towards his mother and sister, while they didn't exactly didn't do any wrong towards him…

They didn't do anything.

They just watched… watched as the clan resented him, held contempt towards him, possibly even hate as well. All because he wasn't worthy of being a Namikaze.

But somewhere deep inside him, he was glad, he was glad he wasn't like a Namikaze, glad that he didn't become discriminative bigots with sticks up their asses. He was glad that he was out of that wretched clan, and he will fight to the last if it meant keeping it that way.

He entered a hill that overlooked the city and the school, stopping just at the entrance of the park. He parked his bike to the side and engaged the lock before entering the park. It was already late night as he briefly took a look at the lower part of his HUD to see that it was 11:15 PM. He looked at the beautiful panoramic view of the city as well as the home of his lover where he was currently staying at.

Just clad in a simply jacket, pants and shoes, he simply stood there… waiting for someone. Before long he heard footstep, he turned his head to see a woman well in her mid-twenties with long scarlet hair and purple eyes. A complete carbon copy of Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze.

The woman stopped just a few metres away from the blonde and greeted him, "It's been a while, otouto."

"Ayane…" he responded by saying her name with indifference, "What the hell do you want?"

"I just wanted to come see you." the woman replied with sadness in her voice, "It's been six years since we've had any contact with you."

"And your point?" he retorted.

"My point?" she repeated with disbelief laced in her voice, "Naruto… my point is we're family! Family does not break off contact for the past six years!"

"Family…" he hissed at the word, "Do not speak to me about family… family does not abandon and loathe a family member!"

"Naruto, mom and I didn't do that to you!" she argued, "We didn't do anything to you!"

"That's just it!" he roared at her, causing her to step back at his sudden outburst, "You did not nothing! Both of you did nothing while I rotted in that cesspool you call family! None of you did anything to protect me, you just watched while I received a hail of bullets from those assholes with sticks up their asses, telling me how I am not worthy, how I'm not good enough. And you…" he pointed at her accusingly as tears started to well in her eyes, "…you just sat there, receiving showers of praise and gifts with they thought you were the best thing since sliced bread."

"But you're strong now!" she tried to reason with him as tears started flowing down her cheeks, "You can come back-" she was immediately interrupted when she heard the hysterical laughter from him.

"You think I actually want to go back!? If I go back then I lose Mayumi! I will lose everything that I have built! I will never go back!" he was going to say more but then froze when he felt the presence of at least four other figures. "…you bitch… you brought them here."

Ayane realized what he said and shook her head frantically, "No wait… this isn't my doing! The followed me here!"

"Naruto Namikaze, by order of the Clan Head you are to come with us!"

'_Time to test this bad boy!'_ he mentally declared as he pulled out his N7 Eagle and fired a thermal round straight into one of the men's heads, causing it to explode into a bloody mess as the others charged straight for him.

His mental thoughts went straight into his CAD and a ball of energy manifested onto his left hand and shoved straight into the other assailant's chest, leaving a gaping hole as the man dropped to the ground dead.

"Stop it!" Ayane pleaded but her words fell on deaf ears as she watched her younger brother brutally kill her father's men like they were nothing.

"How is this possible!?" one of them asked as he watched his comrades die while he himself fell to the ground and screamed in pain as he lost a leg, "You're supposed to be a weakling!"

"I got an upgrade…" was all he said as he activated the CAD in his gun and caused the masked man's entire body to explore into a bloody mess.

Ayane was completely horrified at the act her brother committed; he completely massacred these men by using magical abilities she had never seen before. He looked at him in horror as the blood of her father's men soaked him. She looked on in fear as her brother's bloody figure towered over her when she fell to her knees.

"I should kill you where you are right now… but that would be too easy. NEVER forget what has happened here!"

She nodded her head as fear took hold of her entire body, she sat there with her body completely frozen in fear as she watched her brother walk away and got on his bike, driving away as he did so.

**~oOo~**

She couldn't sleep… not without Naruto by her side, she paced around in the kitchen with a glass of water in her hand when she heard the door to the garage open. She rushed to the door but then froze at the sight she could not comprehend.

"Oh my God…" she looked at his eyes and saw the grief in them, "Oh my God… Naruto, what happened!?"

"Ayane…" he huskily replied, "She told me through a message that she wanted to see me, she wasn't alone… trap."

"What…?" she went for her CAD and pressed a few buttons, activating a spell that removed all the blood soaking her lover's body. "Why… why would she do that?"

"Apparently they want me back… so I killed the men."

"Oh Naruto…" she walked up to him and caressed his cheek, still seeing the dread in his eyes. "Come back to bed… we'll talk more tomorrow."

He said nothing as he followed Mayumi up the stairs and into their room so he could change into attire more suited to sleeping. He then lay on the bed with Mayumi following suit and rested her head onto his chest, humming a tune that calmed his senses and sent him into a dreamless sleep.

In her mind though, she was enraged at what just happened. Her lover was betrayed by his own sister of all people, she will not forget this. This only further deepened her contempt towards the Namikaze Clan, first they nearly destroyed his childhood and now they want to separate them. No matter how strong he looked on the outside, he was still someone who was just as vulnerable as any human being out there.

**~oOo~**

**Next Day**

"They actually tried to forcefully take you?" Mari asked him as the others in the room gasped.

Naruto nodded, currently clad in his Disciple armor but with the helmet on the table, "I can't believe I didn't see through Ayane's trap, even she became Minato's lapdog."

The young woman noticed that he didn't refer to Minato Namikaze as his own father, but he didn't blame him, he wasn't exactly what one would call a great father to Naruto.

"Naruto-san." The Watanabe heiress looked at him critically, "This could bring in serious repercussions, killing six men from the Namikaze-"

"I know that!" he snapped at her but was then immediately calmed by Mayumi's touch, "…I know that… but I wasn't going to simply lie down and let them take me."

"It's a good thing that they still don't know who you are." Mari told them to which they all nodded in agreement, "But how did they find out that you're here in Japan?"

"They have spies everywhere, but they won't dare our home." Mayumi replied, "There may be bad blood between our families but even they are not foolish enough to attack me. So Naruto… you will need to be in your Disciple persona for most of the time, which I have no doubt you will have problems with, but as for areas outside the job, I will be with you most of the time."

"I can take care of myself."

"I know that." She agreed, "But that's not the issue here, the issue is the repercussions of you killing those men."

"She's right." Mari said in agreement, "The political ramifications of this could be severe."

"You're right… I'm sorry." Naruto finally surrendered as he rested his head on the table with Mayumi's hand on it, "I'm just so angry…"

"It's been clouding your judgement." His fiancé said, "I know you can handle yourself, koibito. But please show restraint when it comes to this… I know you're angry, I am too."

"I will…"

"Good… now I believe you should get back to work, Suzune-chan and the others will be starting their tests."

**~oOo~**

A bright light was emitting down in the school's park area where the test for the Gravity Control-Type Magic thermonuclear reactor was underway with Suzune at the controls while Tatsuya, Miyuki and Kei were behind her on computers while Kanon and the others were providing security. Naruto now in full armor walked through the crowds and approached his men who were looking on in curiosity.

"Damn impressive if you ask me."

"You're not thinking of taking the machine are you?" a young man by the name of Kirihara Takaeki asked the soldiers as she stood beside his girlfriend Mibu Sayaka.

"The machine may be a nice thing to have." Naruto said as he walked in, "But it's talent that is completely priceless… especially that Shiba Tatsuya fellow. I've heard he has quite the talent in both combat and magic engineering… now that, is priceless. Opportunism like that is hard to come by these days."

'_Even Shadow Company acknowledges him.'_ Sayaka thought to herself when she heard the cheers from the crowd as the machine deactivated.

"Wow, they did it!"

"The room temperature plasma device operated without a hitch." Kei said as he brought in a tablet with the results to Suzune, "Meaning that Phase 1 was successful."

"Yes."

Sayaka smiled briefly before spotting a Course 2 student with what appears to be a small device she was typing on, "That girl!"

"Huh?" Kirihara turned to see his girlfriend running after the girl, "Hey! Mibu!"

"That girl she saw had a device with her, I think she's a spy." Naruto informed Kirihara who widened his eyes in shock, "Follow them!"

**~oOo~**

Sayaka followed the brown haired girl through the park and stopped as the one she was chasing needed to catch her breath, "What do you want?" the mysterious girl asked her.

"You're a first year, right?" Sayaka asked her, "I'm Mibu Sayaka of Class 2-E, a Course 2 student like you."

"I'm Hirakawa Chiaki of class 1-G." the girl replied.

"Hirakawa." Saijou Leonhard whispered as he, Chiba Erika, Kirihara and Naruto caught up with them.

"Hirakawa-san." Sayaka spoke once more, "That's a wireless password breaker, isn't it?"

Chiaka gasped and then hid the device in her pocket.

"Hiding it won't do you any good." Sayaka told her with sympathy in her eyes, "I too once worked for spies. So let me give you a word of advice, I don't know who they are but cut your ties with them immediately."

Chiaki's eyes widened in astonishment at Sayaka's words.

Password decoders were malware devices used to steal passwords and, unlike the literal meaning, were also machines used to automatically break into verification systems and steal information. There were no legal uses for that item.

"It has nothing to do with you." Chiaki boldly spoke.

"I can't just stand by and do nothing! Those people will only use you and discard you!"

"But of course they are!" the younger brunette spoke before smirking, "It's not like I joined them because I wanted something in return."

Seeing as the girl couldn't be reasoned with, Sayaka looked at her boyfriend, "Kirihara-kun…"

"Yeah." He acknowledged of what she was going to do and followed her lead but then Chiaka produced something from her pocket.

"Get down!" Naruto barked out as he dove passed the couple and went straight for the assailant, thanks to his helmet, the bright flash did nothing to impede and immediately grabbed the girl by her hands and used magic to knock her out cold. Once she was out cold he went for his communicator, "This is Disciple to the Public Morals Committee, I have a suspected spy in custody."

**~oOo~**

"I was wondering where you guys went." Kanon said as she rubbed her forehead, "Abandoning Ichihara-senpai's protective detail…"

Sayaka and Kirihara were currently in the nurse's office along with Naruto who was standing guard beside the unconscious form of Hirakawa Chiaki.

"So… how is she, Asuka-sense?"

A purple haired nurse was currently examining Chiaki before looking at the magenta haired girl, "She'll be fine, the sleep magic used on her should wear off soon."

"Then I apologize for the inconvenience." Kanon said, "But could you please let me know if she wakes up? I still got guard duty to go back to."

"No problem. But no complaining if she escapes, all right?" the nurse reminded her, "I have zero combat skills."

"I doubt you would let one of your wounded escape." Naruto playfully retorted as he followed the others out the door.

**~oOo~**

"What do you think you're doing!?"

Kanon and Naruto got back to the area to see a black haired young man with a hairstyle that reminded Naruto of Mandark from Dexter's Laboratory yelling at Erika and Leo.

"It's none of your business." Erika retorted, folding her arms and continued to glare at the man.

"What!?"

"Sekimoto-san." A colleague of the one called Sekimoto tried to calm him down but his words fell on deaf ears.

"We're just observing that's all." the red head told him, "Besides, we're not doing anything wrong. I don't even know why you're yelling at us."

"Shiba-kun." Kanon along with Naruto approached Tatsuya who was still working in a computer, "What's going on?"

"Apparently, seeing Erika and Leo wandering around doesn't sit well with Sekimoto-san." Was all Tatsuya said as he continued working,

"With Sekimoto?" Kanon asked herself as she looked at the squabbling group.

"Whatever!" Sekimoto snorted, "You two are in the way!"

"Sekimoto-san." Sekimoto's colleague pleaded, "I think that's enough."

"Shut up!" he barked, "You get back to work. Anyway what's with your attitude, you're outsiders, so you're not welcome here!"

"Eh! But everyone else is looking around why can't we?"

"Does there seem to be a problem here?" Naruto whom everyone currently knows as Disciple approached them.

"It's not a big problem, Mr. Disciple." Sekimoto replied while his colleague was currently exhibiting fear towards the man clad in dark armor, "I'm just telling these Course 2 students not to wander around."

"For future considerations." Kanon said as she was now approaching them, "There's no reason to stop first years from observing these experiments. If there's a problem, those of us on guard duty will do the reprimanding."

"But I'm on the Disciplinary Committee."

"The protective detail for the Thesis Competition will be handled by the Extracurricular Activities Federation and volunteers."

"Therefore…" Naruto continued as behind his helmet he was glaring at the man for being discriminative, "Would you mind leaving this to us, we are more than adequate to provide security, all you're doing is creating a ruckus… and your blatant discrimination towards Course 2 students is not something that sits well with me."

Sekimoto gritted his teeth at the Shadow Company commander and just walked away fuming.

Kanon's communicator went off and she took it out of her pocket before pressing the message being displayed, "Sorry Kei, I'll be right back!"

"Kanon, wait!" her fiancé went to follow her.

Naruto went up to Tatsuya and leaned forward to look at his work but did something else entirely, "First the girl and now him, something is not right."

"We will just have to keep our eyes peeled." The emotionless young man replied.

"Something bigger is at play here." The blonde said, causing Tatsuya to nod in agreement, "I have no doubt this will all come to fold in the Thesis Competition." He then taps his shoulder, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah… see you tomorrow."

**~oOo~**

**Shadow Company CIC Truck**

Naruto stepped into the truck to see his men hard at work, trying to uncover what has been going on lately, "Status report…"

"Hacking attempts have seemed to died down but as to what they were intending to get is still unclear."

"Continue monitoring, they will show themselves soon enough. Have magical familiars summoned and scout the city."

"Sir!" the men nodded and continued their work.

**~oOo~**

"Mayumi! I was wondering when you would call me."

The eldest daughter of the Saegusa Clan bowed in apology, "I'm sorry I haven't been able to, Grandmother Marlene, Aunt Adel."

"Now, now… we will have none of that." The red headed woman said with a warm smile as she was flanked by another red head that was considerably younger than her despite looking in her late thirties. "I am just glad that you have been able to call us."

"Indeed." Adelaide said, "Now judging by your face, something seems to be a problem."

"Yes... the Namikazes tried taking him last night."

A pregnant silence engulfed the room as the two Reigers froze before narrowing their eyes, "I see… so Minato has finally tried to make his move."

"Thankfully Naruto dispatched them but I fear that the ramifications could be severe since Ayane witnessed killing six of their best men."

"No matter…" Adelaide told her, "I will push for the adoption right away if this means protecting him, I love him like a son, far more than that foolish sister of mine. Honestly I am still appalled that she failed to protect him while blatantly showing favoritism to her daughter. They are not taking my boy away from me."

"Nor am I going to allow them to take him away from me." Mayumi boldly declared, "Normally I only held small contempt towards the Namikazes but seeing that my father was right about them all along…"

"My dearest grandson did choose well." Marlene looked at the young woman with amusement, "I am glad that he is marrying such a strong woman, we will see this weekend Mayumi. As for Naruto, you will not have to worry, his adoption will be pushed right away, the Namikazes can no longer dare touch him."

"Thank you." Mayumi bowed.

"Now then…" Adelaide.

"Mayu, Mayu!" two six year old girls ran into the room and immediately latched onto Adelaide, "Big sister Mayu!"

"Hello Marie, Henrietta." The black haired beauty waved her hand at the video screen, "How are you two?"

"We're good!" the twin girls said as their bright red hair glimmered under the lights of the ship, "We're going to see you."

"I know!" Mayumi replied with a bright smile, she loved the twins, they were so adorable. "Look I have to go, but I promise that I spend time with you when you get to Yokohama, okay."

"Okay!"

"We will see you then, Mayumi." Marlene said, "Give my grandson my regards."

"I will Grandmother Marlene, see you then."

***CLICK***

**~oOo~**

"**Hey…"**

"It's rare for you to call me."

"**Just checking in about the offer I made you a few months ago."**

"I'm still thinking about it."

"**Well no rush, I'm just checking in, really. Besides can't a friend check in these days?"**

"I appreciate the sentiment Naruto, although I am busy these days with the Thesis Competition just around the corner."

"**I understand."**

"So why did you call me, Naruto? This isn't just some friendly call, you're not the same person I knew from before."

***Chuckles* "Just checking in after that damned sister of mine pulled that stunt the other night."**

"Naruto! You know that wasn't her doing!"

"**And what makes you sure of that, Tenten? She told me she wanted to see, and comes to meet with me with six other armed men, and not just any men, but a member of the Namikaze Private Police."**

"Naruto…"

"**Just think about it Tenten, I'm offering you a job with full benefits. Full sponsorship for your son, schooling will be paid until college, and all you have to do is jump ship."**

"I knew it, you really are with Blacklight."

"**And I know you won't tell on Ayane, you value friendship, no matter which side they're on." **

"What happened to you, Naruto? What happened to that orange loving cheerful boy I once knew?"

"**He grew up. My offer still stands Tenten… working for Ayane's company as a part-time security consultant is certainly a nice perk, but you're playing in the Minor Leagues here… I'm offering you a chance to play in the Major Leagues with us. I'll see you then."**

Tenten sighed when the video call went off and immediately went to the side of a little infant with black hair no older than a year. She caressed the baby's face before looking at a picture of her currently pregnant with a man with long black hair.

"What would you do, Neji? I am so confused… what would you do?"

**NA: And done! Wow A lot has happened in this chapter, hoe you all enjoyed it!**

**See you all next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**NA: We're getting there, soon we will be heading into Yokohama.**

**Wild man eating tiger appears!**

**Chapter 3: Yokohama Disturbance**

"So Sekimoto was a spy." Naruto said as he walked with his fiancé alongside Mari and Tatsuya. "I also heard you were attacked by the Man Eating Tiger, Lu Gonghu, what is someone like him doing here?"

"I don't know." The Watanabe heiress replied with uncertainty, "But I get the feeling that this is all connected to the Thesis Competition."

"If it is, my men and I will be ready." He promised as he and Tatsuya were to a door by Mayumi while Mari went to one next door. In the room they entered, it had a single table and chair with a looking glass that revealed Sekimoto sitting on a bed wearing what looked like to be a prisoner's outfit. They watched Mari enter the room, causing the man to gasp.

"Watanabe! What are you doing here?"

"I came to hear your explanation."

"Even you can't use magic here…"

"Is that right?" Mari said as her hair and clothes began to move as if wind had touched them before reaching it to the prisoner, causing him to gasp and cover it but then his face went dull, lowering his hand.

"Scent-based mind control magic." Naruto whispered and nodded, "Impressive."

"This your first time seeing it?" Mayumi asked them.

"It is for me." Tatsuya said before they began hearing Sekimoto speak.

"After copying the data over the demo machine, I was supposed to go through Shiba's personal belongings."

"What were you after?" Mari demanded.

"The relic…"

"Tatsuya-san…" Mayumi turned to the Shiba, "Do you have such an item?"

"Of course not."

They were interrupted when they heard the sound of the alarm going off in the building, all of them went out the door and saw the sign that read 'Intruder Alert'. "We have an intruder." Naruto said and then turned his head to face the hallway with an approaching figure.

"Is he after him?" Tatsuya asked as he too saw the approaching figure with a large build and a feral look.

"Lu Gonghu…" Naruto grinned behind his helmet before chuckling, getting a worried look from Mayumi.

The large Chinese man laughed, "I didn't think you would be here… Disciple."

Naruto dropped into a combat stance and produced two disc based blades brimming with energy.

"Phase blades…" Mari whispered, "I never thought I would see them in action."

"Naruto…" Mayumi called out to him, "Be careful."

"As you wish." The blonde replied before charging in first into the fray with Lu Gonghu with his hands dropping into a tiger-like stance. The large man was the first to strike with his hands swinging directly towards the blonde's head.

Naruto ducked and slid on his knees to avoid the strong attack before getting back and soaring into the air, spinning his entire body to create a buzz saw effect with his weapons. The large man used magic to reinforce his entire body, shielding himself from the incredibly fast flurry of attacks from the more nimble man.

Mayumi and Mari froze at the display of martial prowess from Naruto, the way he used his entire body as a momentum to make him spin in the air like a spinning blade. He then speared his blade forward, striking the man's arms but had no effect as his defense was currently impenetrable. Once he was back on the floor, Lu Gonghu roared balled his fist, lunging it forward with great force and impacted Naruto's arms crossed in 'X' to mitigate the force using both strength and magic to shield him.

Due to the immense force from the Tiger's fist, Naruto was pushed back a few metres away.

"Naruto…!" Mayumi called out to him with concern in her voice.

"I'm fine!" he mentally cursed as even with him being a Strategic-Class Magician, Lu Gongho was no walk in the park and should never be underestimated even if you are strong.

Seeing as Naruto need assistance, Mayumi summoned a torrent of hale particles at the large man but there were all useless as he shielded himself with what looked like a wind barrier that surrounded his body.

Mari followed by flaring her magic and produced what looked like a black foldable sword from her pocket. She threw a smokescreen at the man, blinding him as Tatsuya used his own ability and sent a shockwave at the large man, wounding his right torso.

Lu Gonghu growled in pain as he attempted to move forward but Mari followed up her attack with another, impaling his shoulders with the her blades, making him black out and drop down to the floor in defeat.

"Are you alright?" Mayumi went over to her lover and checked his arms that were hit from the incredibly strong punch.

"Yeah…" he nodded as he flexed his arms and hands, "If I didn't use magic there I would have lost my arms."

"We'll let the authorities know what happened here." Mari said to which they all nodded.

**~oOo~**

**Mayumi's home**

The couple were now packing their things for the weekend as the Thesis Competition was on the next day. As they packed Naruto was also checking his weapons and armor as he placed them on a rack. After he placed his duffel bag to the side he went over to Mayumi and helped her pack.

"Something's on your mind." He told her.

"The Namikazes will most likely be there, and I can't help but worry that something big is going to happen tomorrow."

"If something does happen, we'll be ready for it." He assured her as he held her hand. "Besides, Grandma and… mom will be coming tomorrow."

"You got the news?" she looked at him, pretending to be surprised.

"Mhmm." He smiled, "It's been made official… Adelaide von Reiger is officially my mother. Documents just arrived this morning."

"That's great!" she said and pulled him into a kiss before hugging him, "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you."

"I didn't do anything."

"Oh I disagree." He told as he kissed her, "I know you called them last night… and for that, thank you."

She sighed and rested her head on his chest, "I really can't keep secrets from you now can I?"

"Just like I promise that I won't ever keep secrets from you. You are THE best thing that has ever happened to me."

"And you are THE best thing that has ever happened to me." She responded to him with her own declaration, "Now enough of this mushy stuff, we still need to pack."

**~oOo~**

**Next Day**

**Yokohama International Convention Center**

A bus, and a few transport trucks escorted by several armored vehicles pulled over at the entrance of the convention centre where people were already staring at the sight of the Blacklight vehicles unloading dozens upon dozens of soldiers. But what caused them to shiver in slight fear was the sight of a certain man clad in black with the emblem of the orange skull on his shoulders, his armor was black with red camouflage, his helmet was black with blue eyes and ear-like pieces on the top that looked like fox ears.

There was only one soldier who bore that look… Disciple.

The Magus Killer.

He immediately approached the bus that held the students and stood by Mayumi's side as her personal guard alongside the other participants with their guards. With them was the head of the Juumonji Katsuto, head of the Juumonji Clan of the Ten Master Clans. He had been assigned to head the entire security detail.

"Mr. Juumonji…" Naruto approached the large young man, "Since you will be heading security, my men are yours to command. But in the case of an emergency, command of my men will be returned to me, is that agreeable?"

Juumonji nodded, "Of course commander."

"Very good." Disciple nodded, pleased of the outcome of the agreement, "I will have men stationed all around the building while we leave the security of the outer perimeters to the Magi Association's men. Well then… shall we get this show on the road?"

Behind a few pillars, a woman of considerable youth with long caramel hair tied into a ponytail scanned the area with her eyes. She noticed how close Saegusa Mayumi was to the infamous Disciple. "What connections do they have with each other? What is Blacklight even doing here?"

Back at the moving crowd of First High students being escorted by half a dozen Blacklight soldiers. Disciple noticed the woman behind the pillar and immediately recognized her.

"Boss…" currently in his combat armor whispered to his commander, "Isn't that school counselor?"

"Ono Haruka…" Disciple replied, "Public Safety agent, she must be investigating not only us but Shiba Tatsuya."

"What do we do with her?"

"Nothing, she's only doing her job, as long as we don't do anything that warrants her attention, we should be fine, just focus on security."

"Yes sir."

'_Scheiße…'_ Disciple growled at the sight of two scarlet haired women and a young boy no older than five, the sight of the boy of course was something that made him inwardly panic for a while. _'Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße!'_

His blood boiled at the sight, six years without contact and now he is seeing something that he could have never predicted. Mayumi saw the same thing and immediately her eyes went to her lover clad in black. Naruto von Reiger has a new baby sibling… even this was news to her.

"Ah, Juumonji-san." Ayane Namikaze greeted the large man, "It's been a while."

"It has been, Namikaze-san."

Ayane smiled before looking at the elderst daughter of the Saegusa Clan, the fiancé of her younger brother, "Saegusa."

"Namikaze." Mayumi greeted in an almost emotionless tone that surprised her friends, they never thought that she would share her family's sentiments towards the Namikaze Clan.

"I believe you all know my mother Kushina." the younger red head introduced her to them before gesturing to the baby in the carriage, "And this is my younger brother, Menma, he is five years old."

Mayumi looked at the child and saw that he had similar whisker marks like Naruto's not to mention the ever noticeable blonde hair. _'My God… he looks so much like him.'_

'_So… they finally have my replacement.'_ Disciple thought as he looked at the boy, he was exactly like how he looked when he was five, the same facial construction, whisker birth marks, blue eyes, blonde hair.

The innocence in those eyes.

"If you will excuse me, I must attend to some business. Commander, would you be so kind as to escort me?"

Disciple nodded and followed the Saegusa daughter through the hallways, being led to a secluded area where there was no surveillance… the janitor's closet. She immediately pulled him into the narrow space and closed the door before removing his helmet and kissing him furiously. He returned the kiss with intense fervor, lashing on her luscious and soft lips with intensity that could most likely burn. He growled into her lips, inserting his tongue as he did so that caused her to moan as his hands traced her body all the way down to her hips.

The kiss was full of passion, full of lust, but most of all… full of anger.

They broke the kiss and panted for air as she drew her hand to his face, caressing it as she wiped the tears away, "Naruto…"

He rested his head on her shoulder as his face became filled with sorrow, "They replaced me… I knew it would happen… I knew they would end up replacing me but it still hurts. _Gott im Himmel…_ it still hurts!"

"_Ich bin hier, meine liebe_(I'm right here, my love)._" _she told him in German, "I'm right here, you don't have to hold in the pain, share it with me…"

His breathing became heavy as tears flowed down his face, he held onto her for dear life as he wept. Mayumi just returned the embrace as her own stream of tears flowed down her beautiful face, she was feeling his pain, feeling his anger, his sadness, his grief. And for the next half hour, they just stayed there until he could calm down.

**~oOo~**

Once the crying died down and Naruto wiped his face as Mayumi did the same, they exited the locker with Naruto returning to his Disciple persona and was surprised to see Mari standing there with Azusa. "Care to explain why you two were in there for the past thirty minutes?"

"Can we talk about this later, Mari?" Mayumi wasn't exactly in the mood to talk about it.

Mari was slightly taken aback by the usually cheerful young woman and knew that this was a serious matter, "Mayumi…"

"I spent the last half hour calming him down." Mayumi hissed, "I am NOT going into details."

Azusa was slightly afraid of the suddenly angry tone Mayumi was expressing and could not voice herself as she looked at Naruto, despite him wearing a helmet masking his face, she could tell that he was in distress.

Mari just looked at the president of the student council, "…I'm sorry…"

Mayumi sighed before taking Naruto's hand and caressed it, "Let's just head down to the conference hall… I don't want to talk about it."

"…Okay…"

**~oOo~**

Disciple separated from the group as Mayumi was currently discussing with Suzune and the others. The young commander oversaw the overall security within the conference hall. He felt a slight tug on his combat pants and saw something he did not expect to happen.

Menma was patting him on the leg.

"Hello…" Disciple said in a gentle tone though his voice of course sounded synthesised due to his helmet.

"Why is your voice like that?"

"It's because of my helmet."

"Can you remove your helmet."

Disciple shook his head, "Afraid not… I am not allowed to, plus I am working right now."

"Oh…"

The young man found him amusing and knelt down, digging into his pockets and produced a chocolate bar for him, "Take it…"

Menma took the bar of Kit-Kat, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He replied when he saw the concerned look of none other than Kushina Namikaze, "Now run along to your mother, I am sure she is worried about you."

The boy did so and went up to his mother, the latter simply looked at the man in black and bowed to him before turning around and returning to their seat.

"it is a rare sight to see the famed Magus Killer being gentle to a child."

Disciple turned around to see Kudou Retsu, the man known as the most powerful magician in the world approaching him.

"Lord Kudou." The Shadow Company commander bowed to the man out of respect as he was standing before a man he greatly admires. "It's an honor to meet you."

"Likewise… Disciple-san." He then lifted his arm and gestured to the door, "May we… speak in private for a while? It won't take long."

"Of course."

**~oOo~**

"Does that young Namikaze interest you, Disciple-san?" Kudou Retsu asked the blonde as they sat in a secure room.

"The boy…" Disciple hesitated for a second but inwardly cursed for his slipup, "The boy reminds me of someone I knew a very long time ago. The memory is not something that I wish to remember again, Lord Kudou."

"Indeed…" the man lifted his lips into a small smile, "it has been a long time… Naruto-kun."

'_He's still as sharp as ever.'_ The blonde sighed and removed his helmet, revealing his blonde hair, blue eyes and whisker birth marks, "It has been a long time indeed… Jiji."

The elderly man who was more than 90 years old and yet has still remained strong as ever simply smiled at the informal title the blonde called him, "It has been more than nine years since you have called me that, I have missed that."

"I'm sorry for not keeping in touching Jiji."

The man simply waved his apology off, "Do not be… it was not your fault to begin with, you were distressed and was simply finding a way out. I just wished I had approached you and adopted you as my own grandson, for you are the grandchild I never had."

"It warms my heart that you think of me as such."

"Enough with the formalities Naruto-kun." The former Kudou patriarch said with a sad smile, "You are among family here."

He shamefully looked away with tears flowing down his eyes as he saw Retsu's daughter Fujibayashi Kyouko walk in.

"Hello, Naruto-kun."

"Kyouko-nee." He huskily replied to the beautiful woman.

The woman sat down beside the blonde and pulled him into a hug, "It's alright Naruto-kun, I'm not angry with you. Actually I understand why you are doing what you are doing."

"I'm mercenary… Kyouko-nee. You know, I still remember how I always boasted to you that I would fight for the people, now I fight for the paper that bears their image."

Kyouko looked at him and smiled sadly at him, "People change Naruto… you are no exception, for better or for worse is up to you. But you will always be my little brother, the godfather of my nephew and a good friend to my sister Tenten."

"The offer I gave her still stands…" he told the woman and her grandfather, "Full benefits, flexible hours, full scholarship and paid tuition for Genji's schooling. I promised Neji that I would take care of them, and I will."

Kyouko kissed his forehead and smiled, "Thank you Naruto, that's the sweetest thing you could have ever done for her. I'll be sure to try and convince her to work for you."

"She's barely getting a good enough salary working for Ayane." Naruto said as he balled up his fists, "All thanks to the Namikaze influence, she's only getting standard pay. So in secret I've-"

"-been sending money to her." Kyouko finished for him, getting a surprised look from the blonde, "It's not that hard to figure out."

"I still can't believe that the Namikazes would send Neji into a suicide mission… those bastards really don't care."

"Even the council has been considering removing the Namikazes from the Ten Master Clans… they would rather die than be turned into a Hundreds Clan." The former patriarch of the Kudou Clan informed him, "Just losing their status as a Master Clan will cause them to lose face."

"Just give it time, Naruto-kun." Kyouko said, "I know you need closure, but all in good time."

"Thank you." Naruto whispered to them to which Kyouko once again hugged him. They all then heard Naruto's communicator going off, "Juumonji is calling me, I have to go… it's really good to see you two again."

Kyouko waved as she watched the young man go out the door before looking at her grandfather.

"He has grown up into a fine young man." Retsu said with a small smile adorning his face.

"He has…" Kyouko repeated the first two words her grandfather said as she folded her hands.

"You never told Tenten who gave her the money, have you." the former patriarch asked his granddaughter.

"No…" she shook her head, "I want her to find out for herself. She's stubborn like mom, she has never asked for help and never plans to, and yet she is still puzzled that her insurance is being mysteriously paid for, her healthcare all taken care of, and her bank account being filled every month."

"A mercenary with a heart."

"He is…"

**~oOo~**

"Sorry I'm late." Disciple walked into the security room but Katsuto waved it off.

"I saw Kudou-sama approach you and wanted to talk to you, so don't worry about."

"So what do you need me for?"

"I need you here since you are a main officer for security within the building." Juumonji Katsuto replied while eating a sandwich, "Hattori… you continue…"

"They were after the materials for the Thesis Competition." Hattori Hanzou spoke, "We learned that he'd been subjected to mind control. The organization that's using Sekimoto and the others to target the Thesis Competition might take drastic measures. I was told that they wanted the Juumonji Clan to keep watch on the site. That's the message I was given by Saegusa-senpai."

"Understood." Katsuto said as he stood up, "Hattori, Kirihara, I want you two to monitor the perimeter of the convention center."

"Understood!" the two of them nodded and were about to turn around when they heard Katsuto speak once more.

"Hattori, Kirihara…"

"Yes?"

"Is there anything about the current situation that feels off to you?"

"Feels off to us?" Kirihara asked.

Katsuto nodded when he turned to Disciple, "Yes, what do you think, Commander Disciple?"

"On my way here I heard radio chatter among my men that the city feels… unwelcome."

"Actually…" Hattori spoke up, "Last week I came here to case the joint. There seems to be an influx of foreigners around here now."

"You think so too, Hattori?"

"Hai."

Katsuto then looked at the swordsman, "And you… Kirihara?"

"Sir…" Kirihara nodded, "I share my thoughts with Commander Disciple. Compared to the convention center, the atmosphere in the city seems more strangely menacing."

The Juumonji head rubbed his face as he agreed with their words, "Hmm… True." A pregnant pause emerged between them before the large young man before looking at Disciple who gave him a nod, "Hattori, Kirihara, I want you two to start wearing bullet-proof vests."

The two straightened themselves before nodding, "Understood."

Katsuto then went for the radio and made his voice known to all security personnel, "This is Juumonji Katsuto of First High. I'm notifying the Joint Security Detail, starting this afternoon all members are to start wearing bullet-proof vests! Repeat… you are to patrol the site wearing bullet-proof vests."

"This is Disciple to all Shadow Company units." The Shadow Company commander spoke through his radio, "All units are now authorized to use lethal force when necessary, I repeat… all units are now authorized to use lethal force. This is not a drill. Juumonji, if you will excuse me, I must return to the conference hall,"

"Go ahead."

**~oOo~**

**Conference Hall**

Disciple made his way through the back way of the Conference hall where Mayumi was standing beside Mari as their presentation was about to begin. "Am I late?"

"No…" Mayumi shook her head, "We were just about to start."

A female voice rang through the conference hall as the woman announced the first participants, "First High School, their theme is… Gravity-Control type Thermonuclear Reactor."

**~oOo~**

The lights dimmed as Suzune was now brought into the spotlight, "...Is the actualization of thermonuclear power a necessity? This question has already been answered in the previous century."

Tatsuya toggled the Activation Sequence for Release-Type Magic. The instant Suzune touched the control panel on the CAD, the deuterium gas sealed within the globe ionized and reacted with the coloring painted on the inside of the globe to emit a dazzling light. This magnificent display caused a small ruckus to break out in the crowd.

"First of all, there is the time needed for the deuterium serving as fuel to ionize as well as the ability to maintain the situation. Both of these issues can be solved through Release-Type Magic."

"The primary obstacle for thermonuclear power is the time created because the ionized electrons possess electric repulsion that prevents fusion chemical reactions, or simply the problem caused by the interaction of the electrons."

The flashing globe dimmed and a large screen descended from the center of the stage.

"Our predecessors attempted to achieve thermonuclear power without magic by applying overwhelming pressure to overcome electric repulsion."

"Our predecessors attempted to achieve thermonuclear power without magic by applying overwhelming pressure to overcome electric repulsion."

The screen displayed images from the previous century's experiments and various models and charts.

"However, regardless of whether they used ultra-high temperatures or surface compression to increase pressure, they never managed to create a stable thermonuclear reaction. This was because of a multitude of reasons such as the container's durability and fuel resupply. Even if the thermonuclear reaction itself could be sustained, there are examples where the energy output is so tremendous that it became unwieldy. Still, all the problems can be narrowed down to the fact that the electron repulsion forces require too much resources to be feasible."

**~oOo~**

"Damn fine work." Naruto whistled as he watched Suzune awing the crowd.

"That's Suzune for you." Mayumi whispered and watched a platform raised two giant magnetic cylinders, and immediately a sound similar to repeated banging on a large gong reverberated across the conference hall. "It's a good thing that we have Tatsuya with us."

"No kidding, Blacklight has been having their eyes on him for a long, long time."

Suzune took her hands off and the two magnets silently returned to stillness.

"However, electron repulsion force can be reduced with magic. Here, we successfully developed a Magic Sequence that can reduce the Coulomb's force to 1/10000 within a brief period of time."

Though Suzune did not raise her voice, her words caused the audience to break into a furor. Signalling the people to quite down, the primary model slowly rose from the stage.

If asked to describe it, the model looked like a piston forged from transparent materials.

A modified piston connected to a flywheel and crank handle was inserted into the large, transparent cylinder. There were two valves at the top of the cylinder. From there, a transparent tube was inserted that was connected to a sink filled with clear water.

"This device takes into account the dangers of radiation, so we used hydrogen instead of deuterium gas. Release-Type Magic is used to ionize the hydrogen gas within the canister while Gravity Control-Type Magic and Coulomb's force resistance magic are activated at the same time. The ionized electrons have their repulsion force lowered by the Coulomb Force Resistance Magic and are gathered by the Gravity Control-Type Magic in the center, thus triggering a thermonuclear reaction. This device requires approximately 0.1 seconds to achieve a thermonuclear reaction. As you know, a thermonuclear reaction will not continue indefinitely on its own. If impetus is not supplied externally, the reaction quickly grinds to a halt. Our school's Gravity Control-Type Thermonuclear Fusion Reactor proactively makes use of this element. Once the reaction stops, Oscillation-Type Magic is used to cool the Deuterium gas to levels that the container can withstand. The heat energy recovered will serve as fuel for Gravity-Control Type and Coulomb Force Resistant Magic. Drawn by the gravitational field generated by the Gravity Control-Type Magic, the inertia of the piston continuously rises and sends the cooled Deuterium gas into the heat sink..."

While Suzune was delivering her explanation, Isori operated the control panel for the demonstration device. Ionization, Coulomb Force Control, Gravity Control-Type, cooling, energy recovery, ionization, Coulomb Force Control, Gravity Control-Type... Isori regularly activated this chain of magics several dozen times in a row.

"Currently,a highly skilled Magician is required to operate this device for sustained operation. However, if a device highly efficient in energy recovery could be used, I believe that a Gravity Control-Type Thermonuclear Reactor that only needs a Magician to jump start the device can become a reality."

The second Suzune's voice stopped speaking, the conference hall was filled with thunderous applause.

**~oOo~**

**[We will now be taking a ten-minute break.]**

"The eggheads back in the Fatherland are going to drool over this." Naruto said that caused his lover to roll her eyes. "They will be begging for Suzune to attend our universities."

"They better." Mayumi muttered but then smiled when Suzune walked up to them, "Rin-chan, nice work!"

"Thanks, Mayumi." The blunette said with a small smile, "I was actually nervous."

"You did great." Naruto said as he smiled behind his helmet, "Tell you what, I will let the schools in Germany know of what you did here, I heard you've always wanted to go to our school in Munich."

Suzune froze before she stuttered, surprising Mari and Azusa, "R-Really.."

"Definitely, I'll vouch for you."

"Thank you so much!" the young woman bowed to him in gratitude.

Just then, a colossal boom and vibration sent the entire hall shaking.

"What the hell?" Naruto said as chatter began to fill the radio, "What… WHAT!?"

"What's going on?" Mayumi asked him but was then startled by his outburst. Naruto whispered words into her ear that made her go wide eyed in shock before her he resumed his radio talk.

"Push them back!" Naruto barked, "Have units 3 through 10 surround the conference building, then get them over here!"

As he said that several gunshots were heard from outside, "Those aren't normal gunshots, those are weapons used against magicians!"

"What?" Mayumi gasped as several armed men entered the room.

"Put your gear on the floor!"

Seeing as they had no choice, every student did as they were told.

"Hey!" one of them said as he pointed his weapon at Naruto who had Mayumi behind him, "That means you too… Disciple… yeah I know who you are, now drop your weapons and CAD!"

"NARUTO!" Mayumi screamed when she saw the armed man fire a round at him, realizing her blunder she immediately shut her mouth as the two red headed Namikazes looked at her in shock.

Naruto raised his hand and literally caught the bullet, causing the armed insurgent and everyone in the room to gasp, "He... couldn't be catching the bullets, could he?"

The man growled as he fired more rounds at him, but all of them were caught as well, reducing them into dust.

"How, is he doing this...?" Another nameless individual replied blankly.

"Monster!" The man threw aside his gun as he was stricken by panic.

Setting aside using magic to block bullets and seeing the outrageous sight of someone catching the bullets would naturally create the misconception that guns had lost their use. However, his fighting spirit was not broken as he pulled out a combat blade and swung it towards Naruto.

Tatsuya then wasted no time into charging the man and assisting the mercenary as he did something that shocked everyone to the core. He didn't look like he had any time to avoid the incoming attack, so he opened his hand to form a karate chop and slashed towards the man's arm that was holding the blade. Tatsuya's karate chop sheared through the man's arm with no resistance whatsoever.

"AH!" A scream started to issue from the man's mouth - but that was all he could manage. Before the sound could fully turn into a scream, Tatsuya's left fist impacted the man's chest. The blood spewing from the shredded right wrist stained Tatsuya's clothes.

The other armed man watched as his comrade lost his arm and went down and tried to fire at them in panic but then saw the faceless mask of Disciple, and before he knew it blood started escaping his mouth when he saw his own still beating heart being held by the Shadow Company mercenary, "M-My…"

Everyone in the room was completely horrified by the act that had been committed as they watched the man drop his gun and fall to his knees, trying to reach for his heart being held by Disciple.

Ayane and Kushina immediately shielded Menma's eyes from the horrifying act as they could not believe that Disciple and Naruto was the same person.

The man dropped lifelessly to the ground when Disciple crushed his heart, splattering blood all over his helmet and chest.

"Aprehend them!" Security personnel from both sides of the stage unleashed their magic. Although the invaders sought evasive action, but under the well-trained magic attacks from the students selected from the Nine Schools Competition, they were taken out without any problem as the intruders were still shocked at the sight they had seen.

Mayumi and Miyuki then cleaned up their respective charges as the blood stains were being removed from Naruto and Tatsuya.

"I could have handled them both, you know?" the blonde mercenary told Tatsuya.

"I know… but I could not just stand there."

"That was amazing!" Tatsuya and Miyuki's friends rushed to their side, "You actually caught their bullets."

"It's something I learned from a friend in Germany." Naruto replied, "Are you all okay?"

"I should be asking you that!" Mayumi said as she poked her lover's chest, seeing as the secret was out on who Disciple was, she could allow herself to display her affection to him, "You could have died there… I said your name… I'm sorry…"

"It's alright…" Naruto said as he removed his helmet and caressed her cheek.

"Naruto…" Kushina approached him with her youngest son and daughter in tow, "It is you…"

"…I don't have time for this…" he waved her off as he went for his communicator, "I need a status report, now!"

**[Multiple hostile forces are entering the city!]** was the voice of Jun's Slavic accent through the radio, **[**_**Blyat!**_** They've got armored vehicles!]**

"Deploy our own!" Naruto barked at the radio, "Do not let them enter the convention!"

"So…" Erika looked, "What's our next move?"

"Regardless of whether we choose to flee or counterattack, the first priority is to take out the enemy at the front entrance." Tatsuya replied.

"Agreed." Naruto said as he put his helmet back on, "They need to go, how many people are up there?"

"Six intruders."

"Hey you!"

Tatsuya turned to see the Third High Student, Kichijouji Shinkurou, also known as Cardinal George for discovering one of the Cardinal Codes at the age of 13. "What do you want?"

"Just now… that attack…" the boy then pointed at the blonde accusingly, "Wasn't that the Molecular Divider?"

Kichijouji's question caused everyone around them to start chattering to one another.

"Molecular Divider Magic was a secret technique developed by the previous USNA Combat Magicians Commander, Major William Sirius. Unlike magic that weakens the molecular bonds, Molecular Divider Magic is one of the USNA's most classified military secrets!"

It was unknown whether this was a knowledge error, but Kichijouji's interpretation was completely off the mark, but that suited Tatsuya just fine.

"Why are you able to use that! How could you possibly know!?"

"Is this the time and place to discuss something like that?" Tatsuya then turned to his upperclassmen, "Saegusa-senpai, Nakajou-senpai, please evacuate from the area as soon as possible. Although their final goal remains unknown, but their primary objective must be to kill or kidnap students with advanced magic skills."

"I'm going with him." Naruto said as he briefly removed his helmet and kissed Mayumi, causing a lot of the people in the room to gasp at the display while Kushina and Ayane seemed outrage at that.

"Be careful…"

Just as Naruto, Tatsuya and company vanished through the doorway, an incredibly violent explosion shook the conference hall.

Chaotic screaming and the furious din combined to shatter everyone's nerves. Currently, the chaos has not spread to where Azusa stood in the foremost row of the judges' seats. Not yet.

However, at the current progression, this panic would undoubtedly lead to a stampede with lots of injuries. At this time, Azusa had no idea what to do or how to do anything and could only stand there frozen.

"A-chan, A-chan... Student Council President Nakajou!" Someone on stage reprimanded Azusa.

Hurriedly clambering to her feet, Azusa raised her head to the stage. Standing on one side of the stage, Mayumi took several steps forward, caught Azusa's eyes, and spoke to her.

"At this rate, this will descend into a panic with lots of people getting hurt. So please use your power to settle everyone down."

Mayumi's words caused Azusa's eyes to widen. "Eh!?" This was not because she didn't comprehend her meaning. "But, that..."

Azusa's magic could interfere with the mentality of others and is able to clamp down on panic, making it particularly effective in these situations. However, mental interference magic is a highly restricted branch of magic and was not something adolescents could wield with impunity.

"Isn't your strength reserved for precisely these sorts of situations? Not my power or Mari or Suzune's power, Azusa, right now we need your power."

At this moment, Mayumi wasn't messing around with her words. She said Suzune, not 'Rin-chan', and Azusa, not 'A-chan'.

Normally, decorum demanded that she refer to them as 'Ichihara' and 'Nakajou', but she could count on the fingers of one hand the number of times Mayumi called her by name. Based on this point alone, Azusa could tell that Mayumi was deathly serious and was earnestly requesting her to use magic interference magic "Azusa Yumi".

"Don't worry about it, I'll take responsibility. The Saegusa name isn't just for show."

Mayumi adorably winked in order to ease Azusa's mind. Calling on the "Saegusa" name was to hold off those in power who could just stand and fret at this chaos.

She could understand that much. That sentence was no lie. She didn't want to put all the burden onto Mayumi, but this wasn't time to say that.

Azusa vigorously nodded and turned out, directing her gaze to the squabbling audience. She extended her hand to the necklace around her neck and pulled out a small pendant from her collar that could have been hidden in an elementary school student's hand. Azusa unclasped the pendant and held it in her left hand. She took a deep breath and flooded the pendant with psions.

Azusa activated emotional interference magic "Azusa Yumi". – A clear note that could be heard from front to back spread across the conference hall.

This was a hallucinatory sound.

It was not air, but a subconscious sound of the tides.

It was not the oscillation of psions, but waves of pushions.

Everyone thirsted for the clear reverberation the same way a traveler stranded in a murky, foul swap felt the first drop of rain and raised their head to wait the next one. Their entire consciousness was concentrated here. Before the first echo could disappear into the aether, everyone was subconsciously looking forward the next note.

***AHEM***

"I am Saegusa Mayumi, former Student Council President of First High."

The suspended consciousness of the audience was drawn by Mayumi's voice that was amplified by the speakers.

"Right now, we are under attack."

The voice that captured everyone's attention dropped another sentence that sent everyone's expression from blankness to a state of shock.

"An unidentified vessel moored in the harbor is launching rocket attacks. In support of this, mobile forces concealed in the city have also launched their assault."

These were truly astounding words. For Azusa, if Mayumi wasn't the one saying this, she would definitely be skeptical.

But, just as Mayumi herself said, "the Saegusa name isn't just for show".

"Earlier, the malefactors we captured should be the invader's comrades. Based on the earlier sounds of explosions, the target is likely the Magicians and magic technology in this building. As everyone knows, this conference hall has an underground tunnel which serves as an evacuation route to an emergency shelter."

"The emergency shelter has the capacity to hold us all."

They hung on to every one of her words.

"However, the underground shelter can protect against natural disasters and air strikes."

Not just the students, even the adults were completely focused on her.

"It cannot stand against land based military forces. We suspect that the enemy has invested Magicians in the units. Unfortunately, the outlook for a shelter to last against magical attacks is not positive. That being said, fleeing into the crossfire on the streets would be even more dangerous. However, right now the most dangerous option is to remain here. Representatives from each school please begin gathering students from your school. Whether we are going to flee to the shelter or flee the conference hall, there is no time to waste. If you're heading for the shelter, please take the underground passage immediately. If you wish to flee, there are reports that the coast guard is sending ships to the Mizuho Docks."

As soon as she finished, the Joint Security Detail then began formulating plans to orderly escort the people into shelters.

"Nice speech, Saegusa." Ayane spoke to her with a frown, "You may be my brother's fiancé, but it does not mean I approve of it."

"I don't have time to argue with you, Namikaze." Mayumi retorted as she immediately went to her peers.

As Azusa was with the group, Mayumi approached her.

"A-chan."

"Eh?"

"I'm leaving everyone with your care."

"Eh? President, no, Mayumi?"

Seeing Azusa bubbling with questions with widened eyes, Mayumi

smiled and nodded.

"It's perfectly clear. A-chan, you're the current Student Council President for First High. Don't worry, I know you can do it. After all, you were the one I personally trained."

Mayumi winked before turning away and hurrying to the resting area with Suzune and company.

**~oOo~**

**Convention Center Front Entrance**

Directly ahead of the front entrance, assault rifles and magic were exchanging fire.

The attacking mobile forces all had East Asian faces. They wore high collared tunics and lanky cargo pants of varying colors, much like the terrorists who invaded the conference hall. They were equipped with normal assault rifles and high powered rifles to handle Magicians.

The ones who engaged the mobile forces were professional Magicians employed by the Magic Association.

However, given the fact that front entrance was breached, the situation was not in their favor.

The mobile forces originally had the numerical advantage and now had anti-Magician armament, which was why several combat Magicians, who were typically a target that infantry with normal load outs could not approach, were lying wounded on the ground.

Advancing forward, Tatsuya stopped in the shaded areas near the main entrance. Behind him, Miyuki also came to a halt. Yet behind them, the next two people following them were full of vigor and about to charge forward.

"Oof!"

And forcibly dragged Leo back by the collar.

"...How merciless, Tatsuya." Mikihiko said with a slight sweat drop.

"But thanks to you, I'm still breathing." Shizuku said.

Tatsuya was quite thankful for his friends that remained calm even under these conditions.

"Tatsuya." Naruto spoke up as he readied his M-96 Mattock and activated his collapsible sword, "Ready when you are.

The older Shiba sibling nodded, turned his eyes towards his sister. "Miyuki, could you silence those guns?"

"Very well, but onii-sama… in order to deal with so many at once…"

"I know." Tatsuya said as he held out his hand.

Miyuki gently wrapped her right fingers around Tatsuya's outstretched left hand. No matter what angle one looked it, that embarrassed expression should not be something a sister wore when facing her brother. But before anyone could raise the question, Miyuki's expression turned solemn, an expression befitting a Magician.

Her left hand moved in a natural manner difficult to detect and gripped the CAD.

Tatsuya slowly raised his right hand parallel to the ground and pointed to the mobile forces from his hiding spot.

The next instant, Miyuki's magic activated and froze every gun the enemy was wielding.

Before ascertaining the result, Tatsuya had already charged from where he hid behind the doorway. In a flash, he was already in the mobile forces' formation and waving both hands with a magic edge.

The terrifying image of someone chopping through human flesh with their bare hands was all the more shocking because the magic being used remained a mystery. Thus, in comparison to their allies being shot, this scene terrorized the enemy even more.

Naruto followed suit and fired a few rounds, killing one man before brandishing his blade and 'flash stepped' next to another, slicing the man in half in a diagonal line from shoulder to waist.

Erika did so well and brandished her own weapon, a simply magic equipped baton that slammed into her enemy's face, completely crushing his skull.

She, like Tatsuya and Naruto, was not someone who hesitated when taking the life of an enemy. For her, this wasn't the first time. And besides from that, someone like her who wielded a weapon designed to take life and trained in techniques to do so, she knew the dangers brought on by hesitation. Under the condition that the enemy seeks your life, any hesitation towards returning the favor in kind would be arrogant and foolish in the extreme. Erika was an ardent believer in this.

Mikihiko also shared similar sentiments. Nurtured in a family whose values system over the generations considered magic to be a weapon, he had no delusions about the original purpose and usage of magic.

"Tatsuya, Erika, Disciple!"

Hearing Mikihiko's voice from behind, the three of them quickly sprang aside.

What came from behind was the true wind. Sharp razor winds mercilessly tore through and eviscerated the soldiers' skin.

After leaving the remnants of the enemy for the Magicians on duty to handle, the three of them returned to their companions while Leo was too late for the party.

Naruto approached Honoka and Mizuki, who were plainly trying to resist their urge to retch and whose eyes bore traces of fear.

"My apologies. This may be a little too extreme for you guys."

Honoka shook her head, "No… I-I'm fine!"

"Me too." Mizuki spoke as well.

"So what's the plan now?" Leo asked them.

"We need more intel." Naruto spoke while Tatsuya nodded in agreement, "Apparently something bigger than we anticipated is happening. If we try to wing it we could end up mired in a dire situation."

"In that case…" Shizuku spoke up, getting their attention, "Why don't we use the VIP conference room? That's where they hold meetings for politicians and economic groups, so you should be able to access all kinds of information."

"You know a room about that?" Erika asked her with an incredulous look.

"My father once brought me here, so I know the security and access code too."

It was decided as Tatsuya nodded, "Take us there, Shizuku."

**~oOo~**

**VIP Conference Room**

After using Shizuku's access code to enter the VIP conference room and examining the police map data on the monitors, they found that the entire shore was flagged as red and dangerous. In addition, the red danger zones were rapidly expanding in land.

The enemy's numbers remained unknown. Still, based on their invading pace, they undoubtedly invested a significant amount of troops. There were several hundred at the bare minimum, Tatsuya estimated, probably company strength around 600 to 800 men. The situation was deteriorating far beyond initial estimations, causing Tatsuya to crease his brows again.

"What the heck is this?" Erika exclaimed in disbelief.

Leo frowned, "That's just going too far."

"So many people... How did this happen?"

Naruto frowned at the situation, the security in this city just fell apart as so many enemy forces were converging into the city.

"Onii-sama..."

Although he wasn't conspicuous, but there was no way Miyuki would

remain oblivious. His mental waves would directly cause his sister to

waver because their hearts were connected as one.

Repeatedly caressing his sister's head as her eyes shimmered with

unease, Tatsuya turned to his friends.

"I think everyone understands the situation without going into the details and the situation is dire. If we waste too much time here, we will be captured before the JSDF arrives. That being said, escape will not be an easy prospect. At least going by land won't be with all traffic system offline."

"My Grandmother will be arriving soon." Naruto informed them, "Until then, we need to hold out."

"So we head to the shelter?"

Naruto nodded at Mikihiko's proposal, but he didn't appear to be very confident.

"That's probably more practical... While the infrastructure is fairly sturdy, but that won't help if the building itself is destroyed."

"So, let's take the underground tunnel."

Although Erika urged him onward as if she wanted to rush out the door, Tatsuya replied, "No, don't go underground. Go above."

"Eh, why? ...Ah, that's why."

Seeing Erika comprehend the reason why before any explanation was necessary, Tatsuya couldn't help but think 'As expected of a famous family skilled in combat magic'.

"Also, can you give me a little time?"

"That's no problem... But what for?"

Seeing Tatsuya ask for further delay despite knowing better than anyone that every second was precious, Honoka tilted her head and asked for the reason. While this question was built on the prerequisite that "Yes" was the answer, this was her way of expressing her emotions to Tatsuya.

"I want to delete the data on the demonstration devices."

"Ah, yes. That might also be one of the enemy's goals."

Everyone nodded at Mikihiko's added note.

"Then we better get to it." Naruto said as he loaded a mag into his rifle.

**~oOo~**

Just as soon as they returned to the Conference Room, they found Mayumi, Suzune, Mari and the others already working on the demo devices. "What are you all doing?"

"I'm deleting the device data." Suzune replied.

"Naruto!" Mayumi ran up to the blonde, removing his helmet and giving him a kiss filled with relief.

"Mayumi… why are you here?"

"I'm not leaving you behind."

"Shiba? Saegusa?" Juumonji Katsuto entered the room flanked by Sawaki and Hattori. The latter though was a bit unnerved that Mayumi was hugging Naruto.

"Juumonji-senpai." Tatsuya greeted him.

"I thought you all went ahead and evacuated?"

"Just in case, we are going to delete the data on the demonstration devices to prevent theft. In regards to everyone else, I think moving as one group is preferable to splitting up." Was the reply from Mayumi while her grip on Naruto hadn't relaxed.

"Nakajou-senpai has already sent everyone to the tunnels." Hattori said while lightly glaring at Naruto to which the blonde hadn't noticed.

"Underground tunnel…?" Naruto asked them with slight shock.

"What's wrong?" Kirihara asked him.

"The underground isn't exactly a direct route." Naruto responded, "There is a possibility they may run into other groups. In other words…"

"…An encounter battle." Hattori finished with slight shock in his voice.

"Hattori, Sawaki, go after Nakajou now."

"Yes."

"Got it."

"I'm going to patrol the area one more time." Katsuto told them, "See if there are any more stragglers. Kirihara."

"Hai!" the swordsman followed his senior out the door.

"Once we're done we can move to the green room." Mari said, "There we can plan our next move."

**~oOo~**

Everone was now at the resting area as they finally finished their assigned duties.

"Now then…" Mari and the others looked at the map where a real-time display was shown to them on a screen, "What should we do?"

"Only one enemy ship has invaded the harbor." Mayumi said as she pointed to the harbor, "The area around the shore is more or less under control. Ground transportation's completely paralyzed as well…"

"Reports from my men are saying that they are encountering armored vehicles and bipedal tanks." Naruto informed them as he placed helmet on the table, revealing his blonde hair, blue eyes and whisker birth marks, "We're taking in wounded but thankfully no deaths, but it's only a matter of time. My grandmother will be here with fresh troops at any minute. This attack is not the work of guerillas."

"What?" Mari looked at the blonde with disbelief along with the others, "What do you mean not the work of guerillas?"

"My men saw the tactics the enemy was using." The blonde grimly said, "This is the work of the Great Asian Alliance."

"Oh my God…" Mayumi whispered in horror, this was unprecedented news, "Are you saying they want payback after Okinawa?"

"I can't say."

"Then what are they after?" Kei asked them.

"Whatever it is, the fact that they're targeting Yokohama means they can only find it here." Mayumi said with disbelief still laced in her voice. "Although their troops are all converging into one area."

"The Magic Association branch office!" Kanon gasped.

"They're after the database." Naruto whispered. "All crucial data is being centrally managed in Kyoto and Yokohama."

"When will the rescue ship arrive?" Mari spoke up and asked.

"It should be here in another ten minutes." Mayumi replied. "But it looks like it has the capacity for this number of people."

A beep was heard and Suzune spoke up with some news, "Regarding the Nakajou and the others who headed for the shelter, unfortunately it seems that Naruto's concerns were dead-on. However since the enemy force was small, they should be able to drive them away according to Hattori."

That made everyone sigh in relief.

Mari then turned to the rest and repeated the situation to them, "The situation is as everyone heard. While we don't know how much room is left at the shelter, we're going to be too late for the boat. In that case, I believe we can only head for the shelter. What does everyone else think?"

"That is the best option we have right now." Naruto voiced his opinion and agreed.

"I agree with Mari-nee's opinion as well." Kanon said as she spoke her mind.

"Tatsuya…" Naruto looked at the older Shiba sibling, "What are you doing?"

"Onii-sama!?"

"Tatsuya-san!?"

Tatsuya said nothing as he simply stared at the wall, or in this case used magic to see through it and saw an approaching bus at high speed. And to their shock he aimed his gun-shaped CAD at the wall and pulled the trigger.

Enlarging the scope another level to accommodate the uniform rise of the street and placing the entire large truck with armor plating in his targeting hairs, Tatsuya activated Decomposition Magic 'Mist Dispersion'.

In a flash, the large truck faded into dust.

The driver was ejected from the suddenly vanished driver's seat and rolled straight forward to collide into the wall.

Mayumi used Sensory-Type Magic Multi-Scope and could not believe what she just saw. "What just happened there?"

Tatsuya didn't answer as the door opened to reveal Fujibayashi Kyouko entering the room wearing a military uniform, "Sorry to keep you waiting!"

Mayumi of course recognized the voice, "Kyouko-nee!"

"Kyouko-nee." Naruto greeted her as well.

"Long time no see, Mayumi-san. Hey Naruto-kun!"

Entering the room as well was a middle-aged man with short cropped black hair and combat fatigues that bore the emblem of the JSDF.

"Special Lieutenant." Kyouko addressed Tatsuya to everyone's shock except for Naruto, "Special Lieutenant, your information classification has been temporarily disabled."

Confusion vanished from Tatsuya's face as he came to attention and saluted the man in front of him. At that pose, everyone besides Miyuki and Naruto, including the recently entered Katsuto, could only gape in shock.

"I am JSDF Major Kazama Harunobu. I apologize for being unable to reveal my unit." The middle-aged man told them to which Katsuto replied with his own introduction.

"So you must be that Major Kazama. I am the Juumonji Family's representative to the Master Clan Conference, Juumonji Katsuto."

Major Kazama nodded and then turned to his subordinate, "Fujibayashi, please explain to everyone the current situation."

Fujibayashi did so and explained the whole situation to them. The situation was dire, even with Blacklight forces assisting, but the number of enemies was just enormous. All of them were engaged in enemy forces trying to root them out.

"Thank you. Then, Special Lieutenant." After issuing a concise thank you to Fujibayashi, Kazama called out 'Special Lieutenant' as he turned to Tatsuya. "We have just received orders. Owing to special circumstances, our unit that was originally advancing to Tsuchiya are also to aid in the defensive effort. Under special assignment regulations of the JSDF, you are also mobilized."

Mayumi and Mari both opened their mouths but Kazama silenced them both with a look.

"The JSDF requests and requires that everyone here keep the Special Lieutenant's position confidential. This is a classified secret concerning national defense, so please understand."

Compared to the severe words and solemn tone, the strength of that gaze was sufficient to Mayumi, Mari, and Kanon to abandon all resistance.

"Most understandable." Naruto said with small nod, "The people here know my identity anyway but I also asked them to keep that a secret. I do hope you do the same. Oncee my Grandmother comes here, the people down at the conference room who saw my face will be subject to a specific mind wipe to make them forget who I really am."

"Why of course Naruto-kun!" Kyouko said with an eye smile. "No need for that though, Retsu oji-sama has already made sure of that."

Naruto sighed at her words, "Thank you."

"Special Lieutenant, the Mobile Suit you designed has already been prepared on the trailer. Let's hurry." Tatsuya nodded at Sanada's words and briefly turned to his friends.

"My squad and I will be assisting Naruto-kun in protecting the rest of you all." Kyouko said as Naruto nodded and placed his helmet back on.

Before Tatsuya could leave, Miyuki stopped him, "Onii-sama… please wait." To everyone's surprise she cupped his face that made him get down on one knee, and before then bestowed upon his forehead a deep kiss. Engulfing him in a bright light and a violent array of psions.

"What the…!?" Leo said as he shielded his eyes from the bright light.

"Onii-sama…" Miyuki spoke to her loving tone will a smile adorning her beautiful face, "You have free rein."

Tatsuya returned the smile with his own, "I'm off, then."

**~oOo~**

Outside the entrance to the conference building, everyone was geared up as Jun and a few Blacklight soldiers finally met up with them. They all reached the shelter in time but the entrance to it collapsed, causing Mayumi to worry as Azusa and the others were down there.

"The others and the President are safe." Mikihiko said as he used his spirit magic, "They're all in one piece."

"Thank goodness!" Mayumi sighed in relief before looking at the collapsed entrance with a grim look, "But we can't evacuate to the shelter through this entrance anymore, can we?"

"What will we do?" Kyouko asked them.

"I will call helicopters from my father's company." Mayumi told them. "Let's take everyone who got left behind and evacuate from the air.

"That's our only viable option." Naruto deduced

"I'll contact my father too." Shizuku said.

Kyouko nodded, "In that case I'll be happy to leave some of my subordinates with you…"

"No, that won't be necessary." Two men approached the group holding a wrapped sword.

"Kazu-aniki!" Erika was surprised to see her older brother here.

"Eliminating external enemies is the miltary's job." Chiba Toshikazu said, "But it's the police's duty to protect the people. We'll be staying behind. Fujibayashi-san… Second Lieutenant Fujibayashi, please rejoin the main unit."

The second lieutenant nodded before giving him a salute, "Understood. Inspector Chiba, I'm leaving the rest to you!"

Toshikazu returned the salute with his own before looking at the retreating form, "She is hot…"

"Ha!" Erika laughed at her brother, "In your dreams. She's not the type of woman who'll fall into Kazu-nii's hands."

Toshikazu sighed before looking at his sister, "Is that the attitude you should be giving your older brother?"

"Huh?"

"I did…" Toshikazu lifted the wrapped weapon and presented it to her, "Bring you something nice after all."

Erika immediately took the weapon from him and said nothing but did smile.

**~oOo~**

At the station, Mayumi and Shizuku informed them that the helicopters will be here in 20 minutes. "That means we will have to defend the civilians until then." Suzune deduced as 20 minutes can be a very long time.

**[We'll hold them from this section.] **Naruto said through a radio.

"Just be careful, Naruto… and good luck." Mayumi replied.

**[I told you… I make my own luck.]**

**~oOo~**

Waves of enemy bipedal tanks and troops came as everyone went into defensive positions. Naruto joined the fray with Kei, Kanon, Kirihara, Mari and Sayaka as they held off the enemy units until their evac arrived.

Getting behind a wrecked vehicle, Naruto returned fire and fired an energy bolt from his weapon, piercing through one of the bipedal tanks.

**[Boss… civilians along with lady Mayumi are in the helicopters, they will be converging on your location at any second.]**

"Understood." Replied as he drew his blade and activated his magic, slicing his enemies into pieces with one hand while the other had his sidearm, firing rounds into the others.

Nevertheless, the squad of 6 was still under furious attacks that primarily came from rifles and grenade launchers from infantry units that had Magicians mixed in. Not knowing that Toshikazu was holding off all the attacks from the rear by himself, Mayumi and company did not waver because of their limited numbers and immediately provided cover for the five people below.

"Hold them back!" Naruto barked out as he dropped back into cover and brandished his rifle, firing bursts upon bursts of heated magnetic rounds and pouring them straight at the oncoming enemy.

The helicopter where Mayumi was in finally came through as she opened the door and fired a torrent of hail at the enemy soldiers firing at her Naruto.

The crossfire from the bullets came from all sorts of different angles to strike the enemy soldiers' head, back, and flanks. They were struck down without even knowing where the magic came from. Using air to ground fire and aided by the advantage that the attacks came from unknown directions, Mayumi's magic pacified the scene in less than 5 minutes.

"Sorry for the wait, Naruto." Mayumi said as she jumped down to meet with him and gave him a hug.

"You just made it in time, thanks."

But that moment of piece was shattered when more soldiers dropped out of cover with guns pointed at them. Naruto cursed himself as he couldn't believe he would make such a rookie mistake.

"Watch out!"

Naruto pushed Mayumi to the ground to protect her as Kirihara tried to deflect the incoming bullets with his sword. He activated his sonic blade, protecting his torso but failed to protect his leg as it was struck, the right leg beneath the thigh was turned into popped sausage.

"Kirihara-kun!" Sayaka cried out with tears hot on her face as she saw him go down.

Kei used his entire body to protect Kanon as a single bullet struck his back, a fatal shot.

"KEI!"

Naruto didn't have the time to activate a barrier as hailstorms of bullets were aimed at him and Mayumi. Thankfully Mayumi was protected well enough but her love wasn't so lucky. _'…Mayumi...'_ was his last thought before his entire chest was struck by bullets designed to kill magicians.

The enemy soldiers cheered as they finally brought down the infamous Magus Killer, one thought to be unkillable. Thanks to the distraction the Saegusa girl provided, they were able to catch him by surprise. But their celebration was interrupted as Miyuki flew down and stretched out her hand, freezing them in place.

Mayumi could only look in horror as her lover fell to his knees with blood flowing out of his chest. She watched as the collapsing form of Naruto tried to reach out to her with his hand. She did so in return and caught him with her arms. Tears hotly flowed down her beautiful face as she removed his helmet and saw blood coming out his mouth. "Naruto… hang in there. Please, stay with me!"

"…Mayu…mi…" he groggily said as he coughed out blood, "…I'm… an idiot, sorry…"

"No, no, no, no, no!" she shook his body frantically, "Don't close your eyes! Please! Naruto! NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**NA: Oh noes! Is he dead? Is he really dead?**

**Good lord that was a long chapter… expect the next one in a few days! Until then I hope you enjoyed this!**


	4. Chapter 4

**NA: So here we are once again in this majestic journey, do you guys think I should change the title?**

**A Reminder: ALL flames WILL be deleted, I will not tolerate such immature comments.**

**Strategic-Class Magicians**** are people who have magical abilities surpassing all conventional weaponry/magic and can cause an enormous amount of change or damage in a large-scale area. **

**The term "strategic" presumably is a reference to strategic nuclear warheads, which are designed to be used on targets as part of a strategic plan, causing tremendous widescale damage to factories, army bases, cities, and must be/are delivered from a long distance away. This is in contrast to tactical missiles, which are much smaller in scale and range but are used to support troops in combat. Thus, it may be possible for a Strategic Class Magician to be defeated in conventional combat (where such large scale attacks are impossible without killing the caster) against a non-Strategic Class Magician. **

**Yes a Strategic-Class Magician is powerful, but their most powerful abilities are meant to be used at extremely long distances. NOT close combat lest you want to pay the price.**

**So… should you think that Strategic-Class Magicians besides Tatsuya are invincible? No. Tatsuya can revive himself… Naruto can't.**

**Chapter 4: Cold is the Void**

"Naruto…" Mayumi shook the lifeless body of her lover, "…wake up, please."

On the sideline Mari could not believe she was looking at Mayumi at an emotional state, it was even more disbelieving that the infamous Magus Killer was brought down due to a simple mistake. She could only watch in utter shock as Saegusa Mayumi, a young woman known to be headstrong and possessed a well-rounded personality, dropped into complete despair and hopelessness as she wept on her lover's bloody chest.

"Wake up… wake up… please."

Mari looked at the other two young women and their state was the same, all weeping for the men they cared about with Kanon in a similar state as Kei lay on top of her lifelessly. _'This can't be happening…'_ she thought as dread engulfed the area with Miyuki standing a few metres away, looking at the air.

"Onii-sama!" the female Shiba called out to an armored man in the air approaching them.

Tatsuya in his armor landed on the ground beside his sister as she hugged his right arm.

"Onii-sama, please!"

The young man said nothing as he unholstered his CAD and pointed it at Naruto.

"What are you doing!?" Mayumi shouted but could not react as Tatsuya had already pulled the trigger. On reflex Mayumi closed her eyes.

**[Commence Retroactive Eidos Tracking]**

Tatsuya's expression did not change.

**[...Confirm Restoration Point]**

The time required for this magic was overly minuscule.

Yet during this instant, Miyuki knew that her brother was suffering unimaginable pain. Miyuki's eyes deftly caught the trickle of sweat running down Tatsuya's face.

Unconsciously, Miyuki averted her gaze.

Nevertheless, in the eyes of the biological machine casting magic that Tatsuya embodied, no trace of extraneous information was reflected.

**[Restoration Commence]**

The other magic that Tatsuya could freely wield, 'Regrowth', activated. He backtracked through the changes in the Eidos and obtained the one an instant before any injuries occurred and then copying that. He copied that information onto the Magic Sequence and applied it to the Eidos.

Events were accompanied by information,

And information can alter the event.

In accordance with the basic rules of magic, the injured flesh began to change.

It was regenerating back towards its uninjured state.

Rather than healing the injury, the truth called injury was being erased. The restorative power of the world was cooperating with the changes being cast on Naruto's flesh.

His wounds were being completely healed, even his armor was being restored and the bullets within his body disappeared, as if they were devoured. Rather than being decomposed, they somehow fell by his side.

Naruto's body seemed to glow with light.

In the next instant, there wasn't even a trace of a wound on his body.

Not only that, even the bloodstains on his clothes were fading.

**[Restoration complete]**

In a state unharmed by any shrapnel, Naruto's flesh and body stabilized within the world.

Tatsuya didn't even have time to confirm the results of "Regrowth" on Naruto before turning to Kirihara and pulling the trigger on his CAD again.

Visually speaking, this was even more dramatic. Seeing the shredded leg and thigh reconnect, Kirihara's body also began to glow. After that he finally went to Isori, and the same results were applied, all three young men were completely restored as if nothing happened to them.

Tatsuya returned the CAD to his left waist and wordlessly embraced Miyuki.

"Ah...!"

Both of his arms encircling the wide-eyed Miyuki, Tatsuya softly whispered something in her ear before releasing her. Stepping back, he put on the protective visor and pulled down the goggles. Returning to a completely black form, Tatsuya thumbed the power switch on his belt and returned to the skies.

Miyuki could only blankly follow him with her eyes. Her brother's words "Well done" continued to reverberate in her ears.

Wearing a skeptical expression, Naruto started examining his own body. "I'm alive?"

Utterly astounded as she watched her lover's body, Mayumi suddenly burst into tears and threw her arms around Naruto. "Thank God…"

"Mayumi…" the blonde whispered as he placed a hand on her face. "You got red on you."

"I don't care." She declared as tears flowed down her face, "I'm just glad you're okay!"

On the other side, Kirihara tilted his head slightly as he repeatedly alternated between hopping on one foot and standing on one foot with Sayaka smiling through her tears as she watched him.

The same expression adorned Kanon's face as she too embraced her lover Isor, thankful that he was okay.

With Mayumi holding her lover's helmet, Naruto stood up and addressed the people to get inside the helicopter now that the area here was clear. Once inside everyone was trying to comprehend what had occurred.

"What the hell just happened?" Naruto asked himself as he examined his chest, not only were his wounds healed, but his armor was completely restored. "I died there… I felt bullets go straight into heart and lungs… and yet here I am."

"I think it would be easier to swallow if you told me it was a hallucination." Kirhihara Takaeki said as he held his head, trying to understand it all.

"But it wasn't a hallucination." Kei said, "I almost died, you lost your leg and Naruto-san definitely died there. Those are incontrovertible facts."

Mayumi shivered at the thought as she watched him go down with bullet holes riddling his chest, she gritted her teeth that she was responsible for his demise. She immediately calmed down when she felt his hand on hers as he leaned his head down and kissed her scalp, telling her that it was okay.

"Shiba…" Mari turned to Miyuki seated across her, "What kind of magic was that? What did Tasuya-san use to heal them? Was it Healing magic?"

"Mari! Inquiring about other people's magic is forbidden!" Just when the atmosphere turned a little congenial, Mari's statement immediately disrupted the balance and prompted a severe warning from Mayumi.

Miyuki though waved it off, "Thank you, Saegusa-senpai. However, I think it's fine. As to answer your question, the spell Onii-sama used wasn't healing magic. The name of the spell is 'Regrowth'. Changes in the Eidos can be rewound up to 24 hours in the past, copying and rewriting the Eidos from before any damages or harm from external sources were incurred, then using Magic Sequences to rewrite the current Eidos. The rewritten target will adhere to the updated information and restore itself to before any harm was suffered."

Miyuki paused for a moment after saying this and looked over everyone else.

"Now that I mention it, does everyone know why the effects of magic are only temporary?"

After asking the question, Miyuki continued without giving anyone a chance to respond.

"The effects of magic are not eternal because the restorative powers of Eidos are at work. The restorative power of the Eidos tries to revert itself to before any external alterations occurred. However, the rewritten Eidos from "Regrowth" is only the target's own information from before. If you're being rewritten by your own Eidos, there is no need to revert to the time of injury and will remain in this world in a state where the injury never happened. All of this becomes as if nothing had ever happened."

Mari and Kanon exchanged a glance.

Mayumi and Naruto blinked several times.

Isori's body went stiff and Kirihara wore a gobsmacked expression.

There were all sorts of expressions, but the sentiment being expressed was all the same.

"...Then, Tatsuya can heal any injury in one try, is that it? That's almost impossible to believe. Even for Tatsuya, this is..." Mikihiko was the one who verbalized his internal monologue.

"Not in one try, Yoshida-kun." Miyuki smiled and denied his words.

"It's practically instantaneous. In addition, the target is not restricted to biological organisms. Onii-sama can restore anything, regardless of whether it's the human body or a piece of machinery."

Miyuki was highly entertained by Mikihiko standing there with his jaw doing its best to reach the ground, but at the same time, a lonely smile appeared on her face.

"Because of this magic, Onii-sama cannot freely wield other magics. Since his magic territory is dominated by this divine ability, there is no room for any other magic."

Although she described it as divine, no one present believed that was an exaggeration.

This was no exaggeration, this was a "miracle".

Mayumi finally understood, "...That's why Tatsuya-san seems so unbalanced."

Mari nodded, "Ah... With such a high class magic on hand, it's not surprising that other magics would be obstructed..."

Miyuki only told them half the truth. She opted against revealing the other half.

That was why she only wore a lonely smile as she watched her easily misled senpais converse with one another.

"...But isn't that amazing. He can eliminate any major injury suffered in the past 24 hours, right?" Kanon's sudden interjection broke through the doom and gloom.

"Indeed. It doesn't matter if it's a disaster area or battlefield, there are countless people who need help. He could save thousands, even tens of thousands of lives."

As he finally grasped the meaning behind all this, Isori warmly agreed with Kanon.

"Yeah! Compared to that, not using any other magic is only a minor hassle. Why is such an incredible power kept under wraps? You see, he could save so many more people with this. Rather than becoming infamous through taking the lives of others, he would be renowned for saving others. He could be a true hero!"

"Is that so... The power to erase any injury, no matter the severity. And you dare to insinuate that such a magic would come at no cost?" A complete contrast to Kanon's excitement, Miyuki was terribly calm, her face devoid of any expression. Her chilly, piercing gaze seemed to root Kanon to the spot.

Although this was the first time they saw this, no matter if it was Kanon, Mari, Mayumi, it suddenly dawned on everyone that Miyuki was using that crystalline expression to cover her wildly rampaging emotions and forcibly projecting an aura of calmness.

She, was in the throes of grief.

She, was furious beyond all reason.

"Onii-sama reviews the catalogue of changes in the Eidos to completely copy the Eidos. To do this, he must read all the stored information regarding the Eidos."

Miyuki's voice was still ever so calm to the point of being objective. Yet, Mayumi and Mari, Kanon and Isori, everyone present who heard her words felt a chill crawl up their spine.

"And that, of course, includes the victim's pain."

Naruto sharply inhaled.

"Pain is not read from an intellectual perspective. The feeling of pain, the signals of pain that travel through the injured body's nervous system, are directly transferred to your own side as direct information. That information does not pass through the brain, but is directly imprinted on your mind."

Cough, someone began hacking. This was not intentional, merely a biological side effect of being unable to breathe.

"Furthermore, all of that is condensed into an instant as it is transmitted. For example... In this situation, the time elapsed between Isori-senpai being wounded and Onii-sama arriving to use magic was approximately 30 seconds. Onii-sama used about 0.2 seconds to review all the changes in the Eidos. In that brief instance, the condensed pain that weighed on Onii-sama's mind is about 150 times Naruto-senpai's suffering."

"One hundred and fifty times..." A surprised gasp spilled from Naruto's lips. He couldn't even begin to imagine that degree of pain. In addition, he was also questioning whether he could master himself in the face of that sort of pain. He was trained to reject pain, trained to reject all kinds of torture, and yet… to feel all of that a 150 times over was not something he would wish upon anyone, not even his enemies.

"The longer the duration of the wound, the greater the condensed pain. In order to erase an injury suffered one hour ago, the caster must suffer pain 10,000 times greater than the original."

While Miyuki was not channeling her rage at anyone other than herself, her gaze still drifted towards Kanon.

"Onii-sama must pay this price each time he heals someone else. With that in mind, do you still wish for him to wield this power for others?"

"No…" Naruto was the one to answer that, "That kind of pain is not something I even want my enemies to feel."

The heavy atmosphere on board the helicopter that Naruto, Mayumi and the others were riding on was broken when Mizuki suddenly gasped.

"Mizuki, what is it?" Miyuki, who was the center of the foreboding silence, gently asked the first question probably because she felt that it wouldn't do to keep going like this.

"Well, near the Bay Hills Tower, I thought I saw the flare of a bestial soul..." Despite sitting in the helicopter, Mizuki occasionally removed her glasses to scan the ground. Although she only did so because she thought there might be the off chance she would catch something, this time she was definitely on the right track.

"Bestial? As in a bloodthirsty, violent sort of way?" While directing his question to Mizuki, Mikihiko pulled out a talisman from his breast pocket before getting a reply. Mikihiko activated the spell, put it up to his eye and looked through the talisman at the Bay Hills Tower.

"Enemy attack!" Surprise caused his voice to hitch.

Mayumi looked at her lover who nodded to her, "Pilot, turn this helicopter around and head for the Magic Association's Branch office!"

The surprise attack from the enemy detachment completely caught the Japanese forces unprepared. This wasn't because it was a surprise assault using a small detachment of troops, but because they had kept so many elite forces in reserve.

The Great Asian Alliance troops attacking along the coastline are currently (estimated) to be in a completely inferior position. The hillside forces were crushed by the volunteers under Katsuto's command and the inland forces had all been captured because of the betrayal at China Street. The troops at Sangechō were in complete disarray because of the flying troops in black. There was simply no additional troop strength left.

And yet, they were definitely being attacked by a small group of elite soldiers. Their size did not surpass one squad in strength, yet every single one of them was incredibly capable in battle. Especially that warrior garbed in white, Chinese-style armor who didn't even flinch at machine gun fire from APCs and broke through barricade after barricade until he reached the summit of the hill.

Alighting from the helicopter, Mayumi and company caught sight of him.

"That guy!?" Seeing that soldier in white armor, or to be more precise, after feeling the aura he was giving off, Mari made a sound of pure astonishment.

"It's that man from before... I think he is called Lu Gonghu. Guess he managed to escape." Mayumi squinted her eyes as she used Sensory-Type Magic to inspect the man's face.

"Looks like he's up for more." Naruto said as he loaded fresh mags into his weapons and checked his CAD.

"Lu Gonghu!?"

"Erika, do you know who he is?" Erika nodded in raw excitement at Leo's inquiry.

"He's strong."

"Eh~"

"Mari, Naruto…" Mayumi looked at the two, causing them to nod.

"If he took him down last time, we can take him down again." Naruto declared and holstered his weapons while his arms pulsed with power.

"Erika, Saijou." Mari called out to the red head and the Germanic looking young man, "You two will be lending us a hand."

"No need to tell us that."

**~oOo~**

The White Tiger Armor that Lu Gonghu wore was a device enchanted through the Chinese Ancient Magic Daoism and could amplify his Steel Qigong. When wearing this White Tiger Armor, Lu Gonghu's world-renowned might as a close combat Magician could be put on full display.

The APC that replaced a standard barricade opened fire with its autocannon at Lu Gonghu with shells equivalent to high powered rifles, but Lu Gonghu brushed them aside easily. Not only were the areas covered in armor like so, even the uncovered portions were also the same. That was the result of amplifying Steel Qigong. The White Tiger was closest to "Gold" in the Five Phases. In this white armor, the Steel Qigong that covered Lu Gonghu entirely was strengthened further. With him in the vanguard breaking through every obstacle in their way, the ambush troops were drawing closer to the side branch of the Magic Association.

However, in front of the final barricade, Lu Gonghu caught sight of that damned Disciple and that accursed young woman. Lu Gonghu was thankful for this unexpected opportunity to avenge his earlier shame. Although he had acquiesced to his commander's order, the desire for vengeance burned fiercely within his chest. Both his injuries across the ribs and back were fine so long as he wore the armor. Lu Gonghu charged towards the young woman twice responsible for his failures — Mari.

Disciple charged ahead while Mari readied her blade. Using his circular discs glowing with energy as he channeled magic into them, he slashed to and fro while the Tiger avoided them.

Completely indifferent to Disciple's ability, Lu Gonghu took a slashing attack from Erika on his flank.

Were it not for his tunnel vision thanks to his helmet and utter concentration into exacting his revenge, he would have seen the red head coming, but as it is. His magic armor was the only thing that saved from losing an arm.

The speed of the blade from Erika was too quick for him to dodge. Forced to respond to the sweeping odachi, Lu Gonghu raised both wrists to parry the sword's attack.

Using this opportunity Disciple raised his arms at the rest, "He's mine!"

Lu Gonghu, the Man Eating Tiger roared once more as he charged at the man garbed in black. Once at close quarters, Disciple disappeared, using his 'flash step' to 'teleport' him all over the place, attacking the large man with relentless fury.

Using his magic, he matched the Tiger in martial prowess and strength with a mixture of Judo and other martial arts.

"Amazing." Erika could only watch in awe as Disciple who was much smaller in build compared to Lu Gonghu, threw the latter over his shoulder and slammed him onto the ground.

"He's using the psions to reinforce his bone and muscle density." Mari said as she stood there watching the fight between two legends. "He's now at equal strength to Lu Gonghu!"

The Tiger roared in pain as his chest and lower abdomen were being assaulted with dozens of punches from Disciple. He swung his right arm, attempting to hit the man in black but missed as Disciple ducked and lifted his leg, hitting the man's jaw with his boot.

As he gave the large man the boot, Disciple made a backflip to get him back on his feet, signalling Mayumi to launch a single bolt of hail at the large man.

Seeing this attack, Lu Gonghu attempted to intercept it. The second Lu Gonghu's palm came into contact, the dry ice block reverted to carbon dioxide and began to condense as it rushed towards Lu Gonghu. The high density carbon dioxide rushed into Lu Gonghu's wind pipe and filled his lungs.

That was Mayumi's anti-personnel finishing strike 'Dry Meteor'. It was a magic that combined all four processes of carbon dioxide convergence, condensation, acceleration and release. The magic relied on the shock wave and carbon dioxide poisoning to render the enemy immobile.

As one of the finest close combat magicians fell to the ground, Mayumi immediately rushed to her beloved's side. "Are you hurt?"

"Nope." He chirped as he brought the young woman closer, "I'm sorry I made you cry back there."

"No it's my fault you got distracted back there, I caused your death."

"Hey…" he frowned as he removed his helmet and pressed his forehead to hers while giving her a kiss, "I made a mistake of misjudgement there, that fault was mine and mine alone, no one else's. I will give my life if it meant protecting you."

As soon as everything calmed down, they heard the sound of a large roar. They all looked to the air and widened their eyes as a massive object decloaked right above them.

The Kaiser-Class Helicarrier, _Bucephalus._

"About damn time!" Naruto gave out a hearty laugh.

"They're here!" Mayumi said as she looked up at the magnificent sight of the helicarrier launching fighter jets and other aircraft while providing fire support for the ground troops.

"It's… amazing." Mari whispered.

A VTOL aircraft classified as the Quinjet landed just a few metres away from them, the ramp lowered and revealed two red headed women escorted by more than half a dozen Blacklight soldiers.

"Marlene von Reiger and Adelaide von Reiger." Leo silently gasped at the sight of two of the most powerful women in the planet.

"Grandmother… mother." Naruto acknowledged their presence with Adelaide smiling brightly at him.

"It feels good to have you call me that."

"You have been a mother to me for these past nine years, the only regret I have was not calling you that sooner."

"At least I had the pleasure of raising you during these nine years." Adelaide replied, "I assume everything is now under control?"

"_Jawohl_."

"Good." Marlene finally spoke with a smile adorning her face, "While the respective authorities will be arriving shortly, I'm afraid I must take little Mayumi and Naruto away from you. There are things we need to discuss."

"Of course, Grandmother Marlene." Mayumi nodded before looking at Mari, assuring her that everything is alright. "Lead the way."

**~oOo~**

_**Bucephalus**_** VIP room**

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?" Adelaide roared as she slammed her hands on the table and glared at Naruto, "We're it not for that Shiba's ability to completely restore you, you would have permanently died there!"

"My mistake nearly cost Mayumi's life, I was not going simply let her die." The blonde replied bluntly.

"Even so!" the woman's face began to stream hot tears from her eyes, "I could have lost you."

"But you didn't." he said as he walked up to her, "Mom… I am a soldier, such is the life of a soldier."

"You could have become some engineer instead."

"But that's now that I want." Naruto huskily said, "This is who I am, I don't know if I can promise you to be more careful but I can promise from now on that I will come back home alive."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Both mother and son hugged each other as Mayumi just sat there with a smile on her face. She looked out the window to see that they were in the bridge area of the ship, looking out at the scenery where hundreds of crewmen with aircraft landing and taking off from the runways.

The Bucephalus was an impressive piece of both technical and magical engineering. Armed with a myriad of energy based weapons powered by magic as well as conventional projectile based weapons such as ship cannons and missiles, it was not only a flying aircraft carrier, it was a literal flying fortress. With more than hundreds of aircraft as well as the power to deploy an entire army, it could operate alone anywhere in the world.

Equipped with state-of-the-art repulsor engines, a cold fusion reactor and top-secret anti-gravity magic, this 150,000 metric ton leviathan can fly with ease without even losing its balance. One of the most impressive of magical technology was its ability to disappear from the naked eye using a 'mirror effect' that creates billions upon billions of mirrors that create an illusion, fooling the naked eye and even magical eyes that there is nothing there.

Of course this only applies to the lower half of the ship as it was meant to render itself invisible in the air. Although if one had keen and sharp eyes, they could see the ship's silhouette even with cloak on.

On the water it can act like any normal warship.

Mayumi could see the operations against hostile forces were coming to a close as more and more aircraft began to return as well as the return of Shadow Company.

"I can't believe I let my guard down back there." Naruto whispered to himself, "I shouldn't have let my guard down."

"It happens to the best of us." Marlene told him as she placed a hand on his head, "Be thankful that Shiba boy was there to save you, but from now on be more wary of your surroundings. You still have much to learn after all, so learn from this experience."

"Yes grandmother."

"Now then." Marlene smiled at her most favorite couple in the world, "You finally stepped down and let that Nakajou girl take the torch."

"I did." Mayumi nodded and smiled, "I believed it was time."

"A good decision on your part." The head of the Reiger family said, "And soon you two will be wed."

"I can't wait." Naruto said as he wrapped an arm around his love's waist.

"Love really does make you do stupid things." Mayumi chided.

"Never regretted it…" he declared, "Not one bit."

"You are never allowed to die." His wife-to-be poked her on the chest, "Never again."

"Yes ma'am."

**~oOo~**

Off into the distance, the crew of the _Bucephalus_ along with Naruto and Mayumi watched as a massive explosion erupted in the distance. It was obvious that this was Tatsuya's doing.

"I didn't think that he had this much power." Mayumi whispered in awe at the large sphere of energy obliterating the retreating ship.

"So my suspicions were correct." Naruto said with eyes narrowed, "He is an unregistered like me."

"Commander!" a soldier approached the couple, "Orders from lady Marlene, a large fleet from the Great Asian Alliance has assembled in the Korean peninsula. We have been ordered to destroy it as a sign of good faith. The Rift is a go."

'_The Rift, what is that?'_ Mayumi looked at Naruto with a confused look but all she saw him do was nod before kissing her forehead.

"I have something to do."

Mayumi followed him inside the ship where Marlene and Adelaide were waiting for them. At the centre of the area was a dome with an unusual CAD with two pylons at waist height. Mayumi joined the two red heads while Naruto entered the dome. Inside the dome was a tactical screen that gave the blonde a visual of the enemy fleet and its naval base.

"Disciple." Marlene called out to her grandson by his military name, "You are authorized to use The Rift to destroy the fleet being assembled in the Korean Peninsula's Zhenhai Naval Port. The 101 has asked us to do this and coordinate the first ever joint strategic magical strike."

'_Strategic… he's going to use what I think he's going to use!'_ Mayumi screamed in her mind, watching her lover place his hands on what looked like a large rifle but was actually a CAD.

**[Target acquired]**

A female synthetic voice was heard all over the room as a visual representation of Zhenhai Naval Port was shown.

**[Rift Generator firing in 3…]**

Mayumi stared at the screen, in just a few seconds that base with tens of thousands of troops and people will be completely obliterated.

**[…2…]**

She could only think of how Naruto would think of this after it had ended. An unregistered Strategic-Class Magician with horrifying power.

**[…1…]**

"Rift Generator…" Disciple said as he pressed the trigger, "Fire."

**~oOo~**

**Zhenhai Naval Base**

**Korean Peninsula**

All was quiet in the naval base as troops were being loaded into ships, ready for their invasion of Japan. Soldiers with the mentality to bring their nation greatness after the humiliation in Okinawa three years ago, they were ready to bring Japan to their knees and absorb it into the Great Asian Alliance.

A crackle of lightning appeared just above the base as everyone stopped what they were doing. And before they knew it, everything from people to equipment to even ships were being lifted into the air and sucked into the vacuum. People screamed at the phenomenon as they were being sent to their deaths, being sucked into what appeared to be a black hole. But instead of being sucked into space, they were sent into oblivion as each time an object entered the 'Rift', they were crushed by immense force and turned into nothing, deconstructed beyond the molecular level. Not even ships were immune to this horrifying phenomenon as even they were sent into the nothingness.

This event carried on for a few more minutes until nothing was left, not even single spec of grass, not even the island was spared from the phenomenon.

…Nothing…

**~oOo~**

Mayumi's eyes were filled with horror, she knew her lover was an unregistered Strategic-Class Magician, but she never knew that he would use this kind of magic. A few minutes had past and everyone cleared the room, leaving the couple alone. She walked up to him and saw that he was crying inside.

"Naruto…"

"So many dead." He told her as she removed his helmet, revealing the deadness in his eyes, "So many dead."

"You did what you had to do…" she reasoned with him, "You had to stop that invasion or Japan would have turned into a battlefield."

"There's really no avoiding bloodshed is there?"

"I don't know." Was her honest answer as she placed a hand on his chest, "But you used your power to protect a lot of innocent people, that's what matters. That's the Naruto I fell in love with. Now are you going to keep sulking here or return to the man I fell in love with?"

He chuckled and pressed took the hand that was on his chest, "What am I without you?"

"An idiot?"

"Oh ha, ha."

"Come on." She hugged his arm and led him out the door, "I believe it's dinner time and I still have to go back to school before we start planning our wedding."

"I won't be… I know how controlling you get when it comes to planning."

"I'm not that bad!"

"I beg differ."

"You are being mean!"

"No… I'm being honest."

"You're an idiot."

"But I'm your idiot."

"GAH!"

**~oOo~**

**Next day**

**Mayumi's residence**

The school had pretty much gotten the week off due to the incident now known as the Scorched Halloween, an incident because of two Strategic-Class Magic being displayed in a single night. It was an event that would be forever remembered as not only was the infamous Material Burst from Okinawa three years ago used.

But an entirely new magic was revealed, a type of magic that was just as if not more frightening and just as powerful as Material Burst.

The Void as it was dubbed by the public.

Nobody knew where the magic came from and no one knew who casted it, it was a phenomenon completely shrouded in mystery but it caused the USNA to suspect that Japan may be hiding an unregistered Strategic-Class Magician, of course they never suspected Blacklight to be hiding one due always being taken lightly.

Ever since the past century, PMCs in the Americas have begun to decline due to their declining popularity among the politicians. In the early 21st century, many politicians would use PMCs to increase their status, but ever since the Third World War, that never became so, and they were reduced to nothing but guns for hire in chaotic areas like the Middle East and Africa.

On the other hand, ever since Blacklight was created, many other minor PMCs in Europe began to emerge. While Blacklight was no doubt the central power in the Private Sector, it did not necessarily compete with the other PMCs, in fact many of them were actually sponsored.

Shadow Company was one of them, while this Particular PMC was birthed from Blacklight, it operated independently while doing contracts not only from its parent company, but from others as well. While they did take orders from Marlene, their real CEO/Leader was none other than Naruto himself, as he was the one who created this particular PMC business.

Private Military business after all ran in the family.

Something that Kushina Namikaze nee Uzumaki detested.

_**Flashback**_

"_You turned my son into some greedy killer!" the voice of Kushina roared through the video screen as Marlene sat in her chair with her tea in hand._

"_He made the decision himself… _daughter_." Marlene retorted as she took a sip of the finest tea from Japan. "And your sister in my opinion has been a better mother to him in these past nine years than you in his entire lifetime."_

"_He is MY SON!"_

"_You lost that right the day you started to ignore him when he was five years old. FIVE YEARS OLD!"_

_Kushina flinched, "…I had no choice…"_

"_You always have a choice!" Marlene said in a stern tone, "Just like you chose to elope with that fool of a husband of yours. While it did give me a wonderful grandchild, I cannot ignore the fact that you married into a clan that goes against everything a Reiger stands for."_

"_I love him mother…"_

_Marlene shook her head, "You were so young, so innocent, so naïve and foolish back then… and yet you are still all of that today. Running away at the age of seventeen to be with that… _man_. You say you still love him, and yet he has mistreated your eldest son like he was the plague… can you honestly still call yourself a Reiger, or have you turned yourself into his little pet?"_

_The hurt in Kushina's face was all the proof she needed._

"_What about your other grandchildren?"_

"_If they are anything like that damned husband of yours, then I do not care. Goodbye… daughter."_

_***CLICK***_

_**End Flashback**_

Naruto sighed as he remembered the memory of his grandmother's conversation with Kushina, it saddened him greatly that his own birth mother had fallen. From a proud Reiger, she was reduced to nothing but a shadow not even worth mentioning.

He took a sip from his tea as he felt arms wrap around him from behind and saw a sea of black hair to his right, "Morning…"

"Good morning." Mayumi said as she hugged him with literally nothing on. "What are you looking at?"

"Just some files and contracts I need to issue to the men, after yesterday I'm getting a few days off. Mom insisted."

"Good." The woman moved her midnight black hair to her side before going in the bathroom, "We're going to a small café today, Miyuki-chan recommended it to me, she says it's good."

"Then we'll go." he agreed as he kept on working on the computer, "I hear Shizuku is going to the USNA in an exchange program, isn't that a bit weird? That rarely happens."

"It is." Mayumi said as she turned on the shower and let the water touch her luscious pearly skin. "Though there's nothing we can really do about it since the governments agreed to it."

"By the way that Hattori guy doesn't like me, any reason why?"

"Really?" Mayumi was actually surprised by this, "He's a really nice person, how could he not like you?"

"Who knows?" the blonde shrugged as he went through the news pertaining yesterday's attack in Yokohama as well as the debut of the _Bucephalus_ that had the Japanese government in an uproar that Blacklight had such power.

"You missed seeing the twins yesterday." She informed him.

"Yeah… sorry." He sighed in dismay, "Had a lot of work to do last night, we can go see them tonight."

"We better; you know how much the girls love you."

"I do, I do." He then felt a hand on his and saw a completely naked and wet goddess before him, "…Uh…"

Mayumi tried to hide the blush from her face as she simply dragged him into the bathroom, "Bathe with me."

**~oOo~**

After a nice cold shower… with some hot love making in between their bath, they were now all dressed up in casual clothing. Mayumi of course wore her favorite white dress with orange and yellow designs at the bottom that hugged her slender figure followed by an orange cardigan on top.

Naruto wore simple blue jeans, a black jacket, and a red shirt underneath.

"You really like orange, don't you?"

Mayumi smirked and gave him her own come back, "And you like emo black, don't you?"

"It's not emo!" he exclaimed as they entered the garage and got in the car, "Do we have to go through this conversation again?"

Mayumi giggled profusely in response to his outcry much to his dismay.

"Oh ha, ha, very funny."

"Let's just go." Mayumi said through her giggles before pouting at the face he was making. "Okay… I'm sorry! I won't ever make fun at the clothes you wear."

He leaned in and gave her a kiss, "Promise?"

"I promise."

Turning the keys, the car's electric motor whirred to life as he put the gear in reverse and exited the garage, rolling into the stree. Putting it on drive, the car the drove off into the street, heading for that little café Miyuki told Mayumi about.

**~oOo~**

The door leading to the small café opened, causing a small ring to sound that got the attention of the person working in it. "Welcome!"

Naruto nodded as he led Mayumi inside and saw Miyuki, Tatsuya and their group of friends at the other end. "Ah, Naruto-san, Mayumi-san!"

"Hello!" Mayumi waved at them as they pulled up a chair and sat by them, "We made it. So how's everyone?"

"We're fine ever since yesterday's event." Leo replied. "Still can't believe the Great Asian Alliance attacked us."

"So what are you two planning?" Erika asked the couple, "I mean it is obvious you two are a couple ever since yesterday's event."

"Actually we're getting married this winter." Mayumi said.

"EEEEEH!?" everyone except Tatsuya and Miyuki screamed and gaped in shock at the new information.

"It's been arranged since we were ten but we've been together for about three and a half years." Naruto said as a waiter delivered their orders. "And of course after she graduates she will be officially living with me in Germany."

"Oh I know!" Mayumi clapped her hands as she looked at everyone, "We should invite everyone to Germany for the wedding."

"Of course."

"We're all invited?" Honoka asked them with surprise on her face.

Mayumi nodded, "I consider you all my friends, so yes you are all invited."

"Ahhhhh…" Mizuki could not help but blush at the prospect, "Marriage…"

"That's our Mizuki for you." Erika joked as she grinned at the flustered girl, "So easily flustered."

The Saegusa giggled at the flustered look of the younger girl and began eating the cake she ordered while Naruto continued talking to Tatsuya. In her mind she can't wait, having this wedding will be a dream come true for her.

**~oOo~**

"We can't let this marriage happen, this is going to be a colossal disgrace for us!" a Clan elder from the Namikaze declared as he slammed his hand onto the table, "For someone like him to marry a Saegusa is unacceptable!"

"What can we do?" another elder asked the first one, "He is officially adopted into the Reiger household of Germany, he is virtually untouchable."

"So you're telling us to simply sit by and let him shame us?"

"Elders, please…" seated at the front was a blonde man in his late thirties early forties as he lifted his hands to calm them down, "While this is certainly a setback, we can't spend our time bickering. I would propose to order our agents to follow them to Germany."

"You can't possibly be ordering an assassination my lord!" one of the elders cried out in protest, "The Reigers would find out right away!"

"Not with my men." A man with a bandaged right eye spoke up, "My ROOT as you all know are untraceable agents, as a loyal retainer of the Namikaze Clan, I would gladly send a few of my men to do the deed. While eliminating the black sheep is out of the question, we can eliminated the other problem instead. After all Saegusa Mayumi is not an heir, so losing her would only be a minor blow to the Saegusa Clan."

"You know how much Koichi loves his daughter."

"Yes it would be a large blow to him, but he will move on."

"The decision is still up to you, Namikaze-sama." The elderly man turned to the blonde.

"Very well I-"

**~oOo~**

**Shadow Company Mobile HQ**

**Aigaion-Class Heavy Command Cruiser**

**P-1112 **_**Aigaion**_

"Do they even were listening in to their little conversation?"

"Their security is shit."

"Simmer down you two." The current captain of the flying ship ordered them, "We have the intel we need so send a message to Lady Marlene that the Namikazes are planning an assassination on Lady Mayumi."

"Sir… Jenkins is playing Galaga."

"Dammit Schmidt!"

"No I'm not!"

The captain could only rub his temples, "I really hope the commander comes back, he's the only one who can whip these idiots' asses."

**NA: Done! The **_**Bucephalus **_**and **_**Aigaion **_**have been revealed. As for what the helicarrier looks like, its from the Avengers.**

**The Aigaion on the other hand is from Ace Combat, look it up it's an amazing ship.**

**See you all later!**


	5. Hiatus

**I apologize if this isn't the chapter you were waiting for... but due to Baka-Tsuki taking down their translations because of YenPress now publishing official English versions, I am unable to continue it until YenPress releases the desired volumes I need to continue the fanfic. It is a situation I have absolutely no control over and for that I am deeply sorry.**

**I do not know when the volume will be out, all I know is that it will be a while.**

**Of course I will also have to save money in order for me to purchase it as well.**

**So in the meantime... this story will be ON HOLD.**

**This is Ornstein... signing off.**


End file.
